La Reina y su sirvienta
by Prince of sweet sorrow
Summary: Regina, una reina malvada que atemoriza a su pueblo, Emma Swan su sirvienta mas leal que estara con ella pase lo que pase. por que en la mas profunda oscuridad puede nacer el mas puro de los amores.
1. La princesa derrocada

NI ONCE UPON A TIME NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN ESTA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO PERO SI DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUIEN LO ESCRIBE Y PARA QUIEN LO LEE.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una pequeña niña de apenas tres años seguía a su mama por los pasillos casi corriendo, los soldados al servicio de su madre abrían las puertas de par en par con gran violencia, mientras la imponente mujer pasaba por las habitaciones y pasillos buscando con detenimiento buscando algo…o a alguien.

Regina vio con cierto temor como los soldados tomaban a las sirvientas de los cabellos y las sostenían con fuerza.

-¿Dónde están?—preguntaba su Majestad Cora en un peligroso susurro, acercándose a una de las sirvientas. La pobre mujer no hablaría, lo mismo había visto Regina desde que entraron al castillo, y ya sabía lo que le pasaría a la joven. Lo había visto con cientos de sirvientes antes. ¿Por qué esta iba a ser diferente? El soldado que la tenia sujeta le jalo aun mas del cabello provocando que la joven se arqueara de dolor y que se escuchara el doloroso sonido del cuello tronando. Después de un rato La reina Cora se harto del silencio de la sirvienta y ordeno matarla. El soldado fiel a la reina saco su espada y con ella corto el cuello de la mujer.

-su majestad, los hemos encontrado—dijo otro soldado que arrastraba a un sangrante hombre del brazo. Regina miro con atención la espalda destrozada convertida en una masa irreconocible, seguramente el hombre no aguanto los latigazos con ganzúas de los soldados de su madre –el mayordomo dice que se ocultan en el sótano—

-excelente, vamos Regina, no hay tiempo que perder—anuncio Cora emprendiendo camino hacia el lugar que le indicaba el hombre. Regina aun tuvo tiempo para voltear la mirada hacia donde yacía una sirvienta todavía convulsionándose por el dolor mientras con su mano en la garganta trataba de detener la hemorragia. Lo último que vio la pequeña niña fue como el soldado le encajaba otra espada en la espalda antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-han entrado al palacio, van a encontrarnos, tenemos que irnos—susurro el rey mientras tomaba una pequeña maleta que había preparado para la ocasión—vamos, nos iremos por el pasillo secreto en lo que nos buscan en las plantas altas—el rey envaino su espada y se apresuro a tomar a su pequeña hija de un año de edad que comenzó un estruendoso llanto.

-es muy tarde escucharan a la niña.—

-les daré algo de tiempo, enfrentare a la reina Cora en lo que ustedes escapan—

-mi rey ¡NO!—Exclamo la mujer rubia tomando a su esposo del brazo. El rey se acerco a abrazar a la reina

-cenicienta, es la única manera, tienes que huir, la reina Cora no se tentara el corazón, ¡va asesinarla!—

-pero somos una familia…-

-y a veces uno tiene que sacrificarlo todo por la familia…- un silencio se instalo en ellos, cenicienta titubeaba, no pensaba dejar al hombre que amaba, pero el pequeño bultito de carne que se removía entre sus brazos le obligo a tomar una decisión.

-está bien…-

-vamos, no hay tiempo que perder—el rey tomo a cenicienta de la mano y la iba a conducir hacia la salida cuando el estruendo de la puerta abrirse los sobresalto: los habían encontrado.

La reina Cora entro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, soberbia y altiva como les habían dicho que era esa mujer. El rey desenvaino su espada y se puso en posición de ataque. La bebe en brazos de cenicienta comenzó a llorar

-pero miren nada mas, que conmovedora escena familiar— se burlo Cora mientras veía a cenicienta de arriba abajo—luces pálida querida, ¿has visto un fantasma?— Cora se acerco a cenicienta pero el rey se interpuso entre ellas espada en mano

-aléjate de ella Cora—exigió el rey. Cora compuso una expresión de pesar.

- ¿me crees capaz de hacerle daño?... creo que si—el llanto de la bebe llamo la atención de Cora quien miro extasiada a la bebe. –vaya, me he perdido de unas cuantas nuevas, tienen un hijo—

-ni se te ocurra ponerle tus manos encima a mi hija- amenazo cenicienta que sabía que con Cora y sus multitud de soldados no estaba en posición de amenazar aun así su tono fue exigente y fiero. Cora abrió muy grande los ojos.

-ya veo es una niña, yo también tengo una hija…ven Regina—dijo agitando su mano para que la pequeña se acercara, Regina obedeció y se planto delante de los reyes con gesto altivo—inclínense ante su nueva princesa— los reyes no hicieron caso, y Cora volteo a ver alrededor—por que como sabrán su reino ha sido tomado—

-si nosotros hubiéramos ganado la guerra hubiéramos llegado a un acuerdo democrático, no te habríamos despojado ni a ti ni a tu hija de lo que es su derecho de gobernar—soltó el rey sin bajar su espada.

-si, es posible querido rey, es posible….Pero no ganaron, la vencedora soy yo, y esto se hace bajo mis reglas. Y como habrán escuchado mis reglas son asesinar a los mandatarios que se me oponen, y ustedes lo han hecho, es una pena sin duda—contesto Cora sin ningún rastro de pena en su voz. Con un movimiento de su mano, los soldados se abalanzaron sobre los reyes y los tomaron prisioneros

-piedad, pido piedad para mi hija—suplico cenicienta a Cora poniéndose de rodillas, la reina Cora aparto a Regina y se hizo para atrás evitando ser tocada por la reina caída.

-¿de verdad piensas que voy a dejar vivir a la heredera de tu reino?, ¿me crees tan estúpida?- cenicienta fue amarrada, pero no dejaba de forcejear por su libertad.

-su majestad ¿Qué hacemos con la bebe?—

-mátenla—contesto con indiferencia la reina—y echen sus restos al rio—

Cenicienta dejo escapar un sollozo y el rey comenzó a pelear por su libertad. Regina que estaba viendo todo atentamente guio su mirada a la bebe que ahora era sostenida por el pie bruscamente por un soldado. La bebe no había dejado de llorar quizá por su destino o por el destino de sus padres. Sea como sea el corazón de la princesa Regina se apiado por la bebe que tenía enfrente. Sin poder controlar su voz detuvo la espada de ese soldado cuando grito un "ALTO"

Las cabezas de su madre, de los reyes vencidos y los soldados se giraron a verla sorprendidos, Regina se hinco ante su madre con respeto.

-madre, te lo pido. Perdona la vida de esta bebe.—

-¿Qué dices Regina?—pregunto su madre levantándola del suelo con fuerza.

-entrégame la vida de esta bebe, no te pido que la hagas gobernante, no pido títulos nobles para ella, pues no los merece….regálame esta pequeña, no creo encontrar más satisfactorio que una princesa siendo mi sirvienta.—pidió con humildad la princesa, Y supo que había hecho bien pues su madre compuso una sonrisa sádica. Y acaricio sus cabellos con ternura.

-tienes un sentido del humor muy macabro hija mía , está bien, la princesa será tu sirvienta, como has deseado—

-gracias madre—Regina volteo a ver a cenicienta que formulo un "GRACIAS" con los labios. El soldado la soltó y cenicienta se acerco a besar los pies de Regina que se aparto asqueada al ver a la reina. –No me toque—exigió la niña protegiéndose bajo el brazo de Cora. –La única de su familia que puede estar agradecida conmigo es ella—dijo señalando a la bebe que cargaba el soldado ahora si como debía ser. Cenicienta fue apresada otra vez y arrastrada hacia la puerta. Regina dio dos pasos hacia ella.- ¿puedo saber cómo se llama mi nueva sirvienta?—

Cenicienta cerró los ojos y una lagrima resbalo por sus mejillas, su hija era la legítima princesa de su reino y ahora pasaría a ser la sirvienta de la hija de la mujer que mato a sus padres. ¡Pobre de su pequeña!

-mi hija hizo una pregunta- siseo Cora en un tono bajo.

-Emma…- contesto cenicienta sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, sonrió con resignación su hija estaba viva, quizá esa pequeña no fuera tan mala como su madre y su hija fuera feliz bajo la protección de esa pequeña de cabellos negros—Su nombre es Emma—

Regina asintió y miro a la pequeña Emma

-¿es todo mi amor?—pregunto Cora cariñosamente a Regina. La niña morena se giro a mirar a cenicienta fríamente.

-es todo, pueden llevársela…- contesto Regina, y vio como los reyes eran llevados por los soldados, la pequeña nunca supo nada mas de ellos. Pero en su mente se quedaría grabada la mirada de gratitud de esos padres.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-eh…¿fue un sueño?—Regina se llevo la mano a la cabeza y se levando de la cama de un salto, dios como le dolía la cabeza-fue…un recuerdo, ya veo- el recuerdo de como conoció a Emma para ser mas explicitas. Emma como la extrañaba ¿Cuánto tiempo más pasaría sin verla? Llevaba mucho tiempo sin soñar con aquel dia, llevaba mucho tiempo sin recordar a Emma.

Unos toquidos en la puerta la interrumpieron de sus pensamientos.

-adelante—

-¿se puede su majestad?—

-por eso dije adelante—ladro Regina caminando hacia la ventana para abrirla, la mucama se acerco para hacerlo por ella pero la mirada de Regina la detuvo—yo puedo sola— la sirvienta asintió y tomo la bandeja que había dejado en la mesita.

-le traigo su almuerzo—

-déjalo ahí—

-¿se va a vestir? Hace un día precioso, le traeré el vestido amarillo combinara con el día de hoy—la mucama se acerco al closet, Regina iba a detenerla, ese vestido era horrible, odiaba el amarillo, pero no dijo nada.

La sirvienta la ayudo a ponerse el vestido y se miro al espejo, se veía bien, pero no le gustaba el color, Emma lo sabría y le diría que ese vestido no le quedaba. Si, ese maldito recuerdo la había hecho extrañarla aun más. Dios como quería que Emma estuviera junto a ella.

Se dirigió a la corte y en cuanto llego todos se callaron e hicieron una respetuosa reverencia. En cuanto se sentó en su trono siguieron con sus asuntos, el consejero se acerco y le comenzó a dar un sermón sobre todo lo que tendrían que atender en el día. Era un fastidio.

El día transcurrió normalmente entre las quejas de campesinos y peticiones que no pensaba cumplir. Estaba hastiada de tratar con esa gente. Cuando sintió que ya no podía aguantar más el dolor de cabeza las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

-su majestad, la señorita Emma ha regresado- soltó su consejero real, pero no necesitaba que se lo dijeran. Ante ella se encontraba una Emma ya mayor mostrando una sonrisa, acercándose a su trono. Y corriendo para abrazarla.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HOLA ¡! HE DECIDIDO HECHARME LA SOGA AL CUELLO CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA CORTA Y SENCILLA. ESPERO SEA DEL AGRADO DE TODAS.

DEBO ACLARAR QUE ESTA ES UNA PRECUELA DE "SALVANDOTE" YA LUEGO CUANDO TERMINE LA HISTORIA SABRAN EL POR QUE

AHORA PROCEDO A ACLARAR, NO, NO COMETI UN ERROR, Emma ES HIJA DE CENICIENTA Y EL PRINCIPE DE FORMA DELIBERADA, TENGO MIS RAZONES PARA HACERLO ASI. YA CONFORME AVANCEN LOS CAPITULOS ENTENDERAN MIS RAZONES.

SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO ESPERO SEA ESTA HISTORIA DE SU AGRADO. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS Y OPINIONES CON ANSIA

PRINCE SWEET SORROW A SU SERVICIO EN EL BOTON DE ABAJO ñ.ñ


	2. La bondadosa Princesa Regina

NI ONCE UPON A TIME NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO PERO SI DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUIEN LO ESCRIBE Y PARA QUIEN LO LEEE

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-a la orden majestad—dijo una anciana entrando a la habitación de la reina Cora. La reina se encontraba ante su tocador siendo peinada por dos sirvientas con empeño, pues si no alcanzaban la perfección que su majestad quería corrían el riesgo de ser azotadas.

-mi hija está de nuevo a su cuidado, Lucas—

-si su alteza.— la anciana lucas se inclino con gran ceremonia.

-a partir de mañana Regina se incorporara a sus clases..en la mesita de centro se encuentra el nuevo horario que usted desempañara, no quiero que le aparte un ojo—

-si su alteza-

-retírense—ordeno Cora a las sirvientas, las jóvenes hicieron una reverencia—y traigan a la bastarda—

-enseguida majestad— las muchachas huyeron despavorida y Cora se levanto de su asiento

-pero educar a mi hija no será su única tarea—

-majestad—pregunto la vieja mujer intrigada.

-a partir de hoy se encargara de educar a una…nueva adquisición de su princesa, confiare en usted confiando que su lealtad hacia mi le hará cerrar la boca—

-cuente con eso mi reina— dijo la anciana Lucas

-si, si, aunque si eso no es suficiente supongo que el castigo de la muerte a base de dolorosas torturas si la mantendrá callada— la anciana asintió con un temblor y la reina Cora sonrió complacida.

– mi hija ha decidido perdonarle la vida a la hija de los reyes Christian y cenicienta…. Como sabrá esa niña no debe de enterarse de su linaje…vivirá aquí—dijo Cora caminando con paso ceremonioso y airado

—bajo mi castillo, y será la sirvienta personal de mi hija, pero aun es muy pequeña, y como sabrá una recién nacida babosa y chillona no es de utilidad ni para mi hija ni para mi, así que he decidido que usted se dedique a educarla, confió en que hará un impecable trabajo en ella como lo ha hecho con mi hija, y dado que usted nunca pudo tener hijos supongo que mi regalo la complace—

La anciana estaba estupefacta procesando la información. La reina Cora era cruel y no tenía ninguna compasión hacia los demás, una oleada de orgullo la invadió al darse cuenta que en realidad su niña era otra historia, su pequeña niña Regina estaba llena de bondad para plantarse a su madre y salvar la vida de una inocente, la había educado bien y ese sentimiento de orgullo de saberse escuchada le hicieron olvidar todo sentimiento de asco por la reina Cora.

-adelante—dijo la reina en cuanto escucho el sonido de alguien llamar a su puerta.

-majestad—una de las sirvientas se acerco con la pequeña bebe y se la tendió a Cora quien puso un gesto de asco y se aparto de la bebe.

-confió en usted Lucas—sin más que decir la reina salió hacia el balcón, la joven sirvienta no sabía que hacer, la anciana se acerco a la bebe y la cobijo entre sus brazos.

- hola pequeñita—

Saludo la mujer en tono cálido, todas sus dudas se disiparon al ver la carita dormida de la bebita, era una bebe rubia de ojos verdes, y la pequeña entreabrió los ojos ante su voz. Lucas sintio que se derretía ante la hermosa bebe. si en algo tenía que estar agradecida con la reina era que en efecto ella no había podido tener hijos y toda su vida se la paso sirviendo fiel a la reina con los años cobrándole factura, en soledad, sin tener a nadie quien cuidara de ella, o le hiciera compañía, salvo las ordenes crueles de la reina.. Había canalizado ese sentimiento al educar a la princesa Regina pero este pedacito de carne que ahora dormitaba en sus brazos era suyo, era la hija que ella tanto había pedido y al fin la fortuna se la había entregado.

- ha valido la pena la espera—susurro Lucas- ¿tiene nombre majestad?—pregunto la mujer acercándose a la reina con cautela.

-Emma….le pusieron Emma, espero esmero y dedicación en esta misión Lucas, pues esta…bastarda será la persona más cercana a mi hija, no quiero fallas, no quiero ningún tipo de error—

-no se preocupe majestad, será una niña buena, gentil, intachable—Cora soltó una risita despectiva.

-eso no me interesa, lo único que espero de ella es que se convierta en una sirvienta leal—

Lucas frunció el seño molesta ante la frialdad de su reina, Cora agito la mano

-retírate de aquí—

-permiso majestad—

La anciana Lucas estaba molesta, la reina Cora se estaba refiriendo a la pequeña como un objeto de carne, la situación de esa pobre criatura hicieron su corazón enternecerse. Emma no era para la reina más que una muñeca que iba a ser educada para servirle de mascota a la princesa Regina, pobre pequeña, pero ella se aseguraría de que Emma fuera feliz...ella le inculcaría los valores del honor, la lealtad, la obediencia para la princesa Regina, pero tambien le inculcaría la bondad, valentía, abnegación, honradez, y sobre todo… la importancia del amor.

-tranquila Emma, aquí está la vieja Lucas, tu nueva madre—la anciana soltó una risotada, era demasiado vieja para fungir como madre de esa pequeña—supongo que Granny me queda mejor, pero descuida, Granny no dejara que nada te pase… mi bebe—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-hola Emma— dijo Regina corriendo hacia la pequeña cuna de la bebe. Y saludándola desde arriba.

Las sirvientas en las cocinas se voltearon a ver a Regina. Y Regina se giro a ellas e hizo una reverencia.

-disculpen por la intromisión-

Las sirvientas asintieron satisfechas ante la amabilidad de Regina con ellas, todos en el castillo adoraban a la princesa Regina y su forma humilde de ser, que era conocida en todo el reino, y se maravillaban de que siendo hija de quien era, Regina fuera un encanto de Princesa.

-no interrumpe jamás mi princesa, pero recuerde que un saludo al llegar es de buena educación— opino Granny entrando a la cocina detrás de la niña de cabellos negros.

-si, nana discúlpeme—contesto Regina impaciente y volviéndose a ver a Emma- ¿y como esta?— pregunto volviendo su atención hacia la pequeña.

-es una niña muy activa, nos ha costado mucho hacerla dormir—respondió la cocinera.

-siento esta molestia—contesto Granny apenada.

-no se preocupe Lucas, estamos para darnos una mano entre todos, Emma siempre es bienvenida aquí—

-es una niña adorable—respondió otra cocinera con una sonrisa enternecida.

Regina saco de su bolsillo una bonita sonaja y la agito a la vista de Emma.

-he traído esto de mi baúl de tesoros, supuse que a Emma le gustaría—

-su majestad, no creo que sea apropiado…la reina se enfadaría—dijo Granny.

-no se enfadara si no le contamos, será nuestro secreto—dijo la niña girándose a ver a las cocineras- ¿verdad?—las mujeres asintieron—nosotras cuidamos a Emma y hay que ver que está bien y feliz—dijo Regina agitando la sonaja ante Emma. La bebe soltó una risa casi musical.

-la ha educado bien Lucas, ni siquiera parece la hija de la reina Cora—susurro una mujer.

-es una buena niña—

- y se ve que está feliz con Emma, pobrecita princesa está muy sola- dijo la cocinera, Granny sonrió.

-ya no, ya tiene a Emma—

-en unos años no les veremos ni el polvo a esas niñas—dijo otra cocinera viendo la encantadora escena de Regina jugando con la bebe, Granny sonrió ante la predicción.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina estaba haciendo su tarea en su pequeño escritorio, Granny se encontraba batallando con Emma para que se estuviera quieta, pues la niña ya había comenzado a dar sus primeros pasos pero era muy difícil tenerla quieta y mas difícil era encorvarse para mantener alzada a la niña y que esta caminara mas fluidamente, Regina comprendía la situación de Granny, era una mujer mayor y eso la cansaba. Su nana hacia tantas cosas por ella, que era justo que le correspondiera.

-Granny me aburro- dijo Regina cerrando sus libros. Granny volteo a verla

-tiene que terminar la tarea majestad—

-si, pero estoy enfadada, llevo aquí dos horas—se quejo la niña. –no entiendo muy bien lo que dice el libro… ¿podría ayudarme si no fuera mucha molestia para usted?—

-mi princesa, estoy ocupada con Emma, déjeme ir a encargarla a las cocineras y vuelvo para ayudarle—

-no, no, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, ¿Por qué no le ayudo yo con Emma, y después usted me ayuda con mis deberes?—

-¿Cómo princesa?—

-si mire—Regina se paró de su asiento y tomo las manitas de la rubia niña entre las suyas—yo le ayudare a Emma a caminar, al hacerlo ella se cansara, cuando se duerma podemos hacer la tarea—

-de ninguna manera majestad—contesto escandalizada la anciana—si la reina se entera me mataría por semejante actitud de mi parte—

- será un secreto, vamos Granny quiero ayudarlas, quiero ayudar a Emma a caminar—suplico Regina. Granny se derritió ante la mirada de la princesa y asintió.

-pero esto queda entre nosotras—dijo la anciana caminando hacia la puerta y poniéndole seguro.

-si, ¿la sostengo de aquí? ¿y luego que hago?—

-ella solita se va a impulsar, usted solo manténgala en pie y que ella se mueva por sí misma—

-bien- Emma dio un pasito, y otro pasito. Pero el tercero le costó, la niña se ladeo y Regina la sostuvo para que no cayera –vamos Emma, vamos tu puedes, solo da otro pasito—Emma obedeció a Regina y dio el tercer paso- ¡muy bien Emma!- grito emocionada Regina. –camina Emma, camina—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-ven Emma, ven—decía Regina agitando la sonaja el juguete favorito de Emma.

-ven hija, ven con Granny—decía la anciana al otro extremo sosteniendo el osito de peluche que Emma abrazaba en las noches para dormir.

Emma miraba a ambos lados con gesto confundido, se le quedo viendo a la niña de cabellos negros quien la saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro. La pequeña bebe no lo pensó mas y comenzó a dar lentos pasitos hacia ella. Granny vociferaba por capturar la atención de Emma pero la niña no escuchaba razones, la niña tropezó y Granny soltó un grito al ver Caer a la niña rubia, pero la pequeña niña se encontró entre los brazos de otra niña de cabellos negros y sonrisa dulce.

-te tengo…hubiera sido un feo golpe. ¿No Emma?...Emma, Emma...—dijo Regina abrazando a la bebe.

-i…ina…ina—gorjeo la rubia infanta y Regina abrió los ojos confundida en dirección a Granny

-su primera palabra—dijo la anciana llevándose la mano a los labios.

-¿ina? ¿Qué es ina Emma?—

-creo…- Granny ahogo un sollozo y suspiro para calmarse, los labios comenzaron a temblarle conmovida por la escena que estaba prescenciando. Trago saliva le sonrió a la princesa- creo que es su nombre mi princesa, Emma esta llamándola—

Regina miro sorprendida a Emma. La niña de cabellos negros sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿ah sí?, ¿mi nombre tu primera palabra Emma?... a ver repite conmigo…Regina—

-ina—

-no, no…REGINA—

-IIINA—

-R-E-G-I-N-A—

-eeeeina—

-bien, ¡eso es!...eina, es un empiezo—

- GRANNY- dijo la mujer acercándose a Emma. Pero la niña se abrazo a la princesa.

-EINA—dijo Emma agitando sus manitas, Regina rio y tomos las manos de Emma con cuidado

-su madre se pondrá feliz de ver que una niña de un año y medio le tiene tanta lealtad para pronunciar su nombre como primera palabra—dijo Granny feliz. Regina arrugo su carita en un gesto de molestia.

-mi madre solo sería feliz si la primera palabra que Emma pronunciara fuera "majestad" o "su alteza" e hiciera una reverencia—

-¿y usted?-

-yo, yo estoy feliz, verdad Emma ¿Qué estamos felices?— pregunto Regina restregando su nariz contra la de Emma afectuosamente—a ver otra vez…REGINA—

-EINA—

-bueno, eina está bien—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-bien Regina estoy orgullosa de ti—dijo Cora sosteniendo sus calificaciones en alto, la princesa había sacado ante sus tutores el excelente en cuatro de sus cinco materias, Regina sonrió feliz de darle alegrías a su madre—PERO—la sonrisa de la niña se borro—no has sacado el excelente en todas tus notas como el año pasado ¿Por qué?—pregunto en tono lento la reina—no me digas, yo se porque, has desperdiciado tu tiempo con esa mocosa imprudente. ¿Te he dado la mejor educación para que te mezcles con esa bastarda?—

Regina frunció el ceño y se planto en frente de su madre molesta

-no es una bastarda, su nombre es Emma – reclamo la niña furiosa

Cora le planto una cachetada que hizo caer a la niña. Las lágrimas de Regina aparecieron en sus ojos color chocolate

-¡MUCHO CUIDADO CON COMO ME HABLES! SOY TU MADRE PERO ANTE TODO SOY LA REINA— grito Cora acercándose a levantar con brusquedad a la niña- y tu eres la princesa y no quiero volver a ver esa actitud de nuevo ¿Quedo claro?—Regina no dijo nada y Cora la jalo del cabello, la niña soltó un quejido lastimero -¿QUEDO CLARO?—

-si..Madre si—grito la niña entre sollozos, Cora la aventó sin misericordia. La niña se quedo un rato en el suelo. Cora miro hacia la ventana.

- ella es tu sirvienta, tú eres la princesa y como tal no debes relacionarte con ella ni con nadie quedo claro Regina—

-si madre—

-retírate—corto fríamente Cora.

Regina salió del cuarto enjugándose la lagrimas. Se dirigió al jardín y se sentó en una banca comenzando a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa Regina?—pregunto Emma que se acerco corriendo con una pequeña pelotita en sus manos. Regina volteo hacia otro lado para que Emma no la viera llorar. Pero los sollozos la habían delatado-´¿Por qué estas triste?—

Regina siguió llorando durante todo el rato y Emma se acerco a acariciarle el pelo. Pronto los sollozos de la niña morena fueron coreados por los sollozos de Emma.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es este escándalo? Emma porque lloras—pregunto Granny acercándose a ver a su hija viendo si tenia algún golpe, Emma se tallo los ojos y señalo a Regina.

-por que mi princesa está llorando—contesto Emma, Granny volteo a ver a la princesa que se encontraba destrozada.

-¿le duele algo princesa?—Regina negó con la cabeza- ¿se pego?—volvió a negar

-¿Quién la hizo llorar?—pregunto Granny

-mi…mi..ma..dre—hipo Regina.

-ya, ya, tengo el remedio perfecto para eso, vengan es hora de la merienda—dijo Granny sosteniendo las dos manitas de las niñas.

-¿Qué hay de merienda?—pregunto Emma que era un pozo sin fondo desde que era una bebe.

-un flan con mucho amor, hecho especialmente para la princesa—soltó Granny abrazando a Regina que comenzaba a sentirse mejor

-pero que sea en el jardín—

-les llevare las cosas a la mesa de jardín, espérenme ahí—dijo Granny con una sonrisa radiante

-vamos princesa- Emma sostuvo la mano de Regina entre las suyas y las niñas comenzaron a correr. – nos espera un flan con mucho amor, para la princesa más linda de todos los reinos-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿listo todo?—pregunto Regina de nueve años a las cocineras.

-listo su majestad—dijo una entregándole una bolsa llena de panes.

-Regina, mi nombre es Regina… -

-su majestad nunca podría…-

-bueno, algún día espero que me llames por mi nombre, después de todo somos amigas todas—exclamo la niña radiante a las cocineras. –Solo las amigas guardamos secretos, y las amigas se hablan por su nombre de pila—

-lo demás está en sus ponys— dijo otra de las mujeres tendiéndole otra bolsa llena a Emma.

-¿Regina estas segura que tenemos permiso?—

-si, si, le pedí permiso a mi madre—dijo la niña de cabellos negros moviendo su mano despreocupada.

- pero ¿la reina está de acuerdo con?—

-se nos hace tarde Emma—grito despavorida Regina saliendo de la cocina, Emma cerro los ojos.

-cuida a la princesa, Emma— dijo una cocinera, la rubia asintió. Saliendo a las caballerizas. Regina ya se encontraba arriba de su pequeño caballo.

-vamos Emma, no seas tortuga—

-voy…- Emma apenas se subió al caballito cuando Regina ya había emprendido una loca carrera. Emma trato de seguirla.

Tardaron veinticinco minutos en llegar y Estuvo veinte minutos suplicándole a la princesa un poco mas de prudencia con el caballo, pero Regina al parecer entendía "mas rápido Regina" porque la princesa estaba cabalgando como loca.

-si la reina Cora supiera como montas, mandaría matar a todos los caballos del reino ¡te vas a matar un día de estos!—

-que exagerada—dijo Regina acercándose en la calle. –Toma—dijo alegremente entregándole un pan a un niño descalzo y flacucho.

Emma negó con la cabeza, y se acerco a una mujer embarazada, dándole otro pan.

-aquí tiene—

-muchas gracias majestad—Emma volteo a ver a Regina siendo besada en los pies por una anciana.

-no se preocupe, lo hago con gusto—

Poco a poco las personas se fueron acercando a ellas. Hasta que en unos minutos se acabaron los sacos con pan.

-dios la bendiga princesa… se irá al cielo—

-son mi gente, no puedo permitir que sufran—declaro Regina encantada.

Un niño se acerco, a pedirles comida pero se había acabado. Regina se desprendió de su pulsera.

-toma, es todo lo que puedo darte lo siento—el niño tomo la joya y se acerco a su madre que había quedado encantada con la suerte de su hijo—mañana vendremos a traerles mas—declaro Regina.

-gracias princesa, muchas gracias—

-larga vida a la princesa Regina—

- en verdad que se merece el titulo de la "bienamada"

-la amamos princesa-

-todos te aman Regina— dijo Emma sonriendo.

-es lo que sucede cuando te preocupas por los demás, entregas amor y recibes el doble… no entiendo a mi madre—

-¿a qué se refiere?—

-yo nunca dejaría a mi pueblo morir de hambre, es simplemente…espantoso- exclamo Regina horrorizada. –no puedo ver a mi gente sufrir, se supone que el cargo mío y de mi madre nos da la capacidad para hacer algo por ellos—

-en ese caso somos afortunados Regina—

-¿ah sí?—

-si, somos afortunados de que tu serás una soberana justa y de buen corazón—Emma sostuvo la mano de Regina entre las suyas, pero Regina le dio un zape

-pues claro tonta, como no podría ser buena estando tú conmigo… ¡LA QUE LLEGUE AL ULTIMO ES UNA TORTUGA!—grito Regina con euforia.

-no Regina espera-

Pero Regina no esperaba a nadie, y en unos segundos ya estaba a varios metros de Emma.

-me va a matar un día de estos— susurro con pesar Emma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La reina Cora estaba en su trono con su personal de confianza y dos pequeñas niñas de pie enfrente de ella en actitud temblorosa

-durante más de cinco meses han ido y venido a sus anchas por el reino, repartiendo comida y víveres al pueblo—

Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-con el personal de cocina, los guardias y demás personas sabiéndolo ¿y nadie me dijo nada?—

-madre se estaban muriendo de hambre— comenzó Regina a explicar

-¡SILENCIO!—vocifero Cora—si la gente se muere de hambre es su culpa, no es nuestra obligación mantener a un grupo de miserables… ¡tu como princesa debes saberlo!—

-pero madre…-

-CALLATE REGINA—

Regina se quedo callada, y Emma dio un paso al frente y se inclino ante Cora

-majestad tomo absolutamente toda la culpa de esto—

-bien, bien, a partir de ahora te dedicaras a ayudar a las tareas del establo… por tu parte no te quiero ver más con mi hija…diez azotes serán tu castigo—

-pero madre…- quiso debatir Regina.

-a tu cuarto Regina—ordeno Cora-

-madre no—

-llévenselas—declaro la reina. Dos guardias sujetaron a las niñas

-Emma…no…Emma—grito Regina-¡SOLO TIENE SIETE AÑOS MADRE!—

-está bien, Regina, está bien…- grito Emma, caminando con el soldado. – Todo estará bien-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina: Granny me dijo que te enviaría esto, no te preocupes por mí, los azotes no fueron tan duros y estaré bien en un par de días… supongo que ahora Granny será nuestro contacto…cuídate. Tengo libres los sábados en las mañanas ¿te gustaría que nos reuniéramos para jugar?

Emma: ¿reunirnos para jugar…estás loca? Por nada del mundo me lo pierdo… no ha pasado ni tres días y ya te extraño, tenemos que crear un plan para vernos más seguido. No puedo pasar los días sin verte….cuídate mucho Emma, y no te preocupes, le diré al hombre del establo que sea suave contigo y no te haga trabajar a marchas forzadas, si no lo castigare duramente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-pfff, ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta condición física?—

-es simple, el trabajo en el establo, y con el herrero han ayudado sabes-

dijo Emma que ya se encontraba sentada en la gruesa rama del árbol, esperando a que Regina sin aliento subiera, la sirvienta le tendio una mano y ayudo a su princesa a subir

-es hermoso—

-lo es-

Ambas niñas miraron el horizonte, donde un hermoso sol estaba desapareciendo entre las colinas, dejando en el cielo pinceladas de tonos rojos y morados. Adornando la ciudad blanca en la que ellas Vivian.

-y algún día todo esto será tuyo—

Regina hizo una mueca al escuchar eso.

-cuando esto sea mio, nunca mas volveré a ver algo tan hermoso como un atardecer en silencio—

-¿princesa?—Emma volteo a ver a Regina quien se encontraba mirando el horizonte entristecida.

-sere solo una ave encerrada en una jaula de oro—

-pero princesa, usted nació con un deber, tiene que hacer a la gente de su pueblo prospera, proteger a los desamparados y darles esperanzas… ese es un cargo bastante importante que le ha sido confiado, usted tiene en su poder el cambiar algo-

Regina tomo la mano de emma entre las suyas.

-si tu estas conmigo quiza la carga sea menor—

-yo siempre estare con usted mi princesa—

-prometemelo—

- mi princesa, juro a partir de ahora y con dios de testigo, lealtad absoluta a usted. Mis brazos serán sus brazos, mis servicios le pertenecerán, mis pensamientos serán solo dedicados a usted, y mi corazón es suyo, a partir de ahora, mas alla de la muerte—

Emma tomo la mano de la princesa regina y deposito un casto beso en su mano, sellando su promesa. Regina se iba a levantar para responder los votos, pero su pie resbalo por la rama e hizo su cuerpo caer hacia el precipicio.

-¡REGINA!- dijo Emma actuando rápidamente tomando la mano de la princesa, salvándola de una caída de mas de cinco metros.

-EMMA—grito regina asustada.

-no te asustes, no te soltare—

-pero emma, tu espalda—

-no importa eso majestad. La tengo, no la dejare ir…no la soltare, jamás—

-pero emma te puedes lastimar—

-no se preocupe princesa estoy bien—contesto Emma sosteniendo la mano de la princesa y aferrándose a ella.

DOS HORAS DESPUES:

-pero esto es inaudito—gritaba cora- ¿Qué hacian en ese árbol en primer lugar?—

Regina no dijo nada solo se quedo de pie mirando a su madre a los ojos, la reina cora se exalto ante la ofensa y le planto una bofetada que hizo voltear la cara de la princesa.

-¡contestame!—

-veíamos el atardecer—

Cora se permitió reír un momento.

-entonces, todo esto, esto de que casi mueres, fue por ver el sol ponerse—dijo incrédula su majestad- ¡pero es posible tanta estupidez!—

-vete a tu cuarto ahora, y no saldrás de ahí por dos semanas, en cuanto a ti—cora se acerco hasta Emma. Granny se acerco hasta su nieta y la tomo del hombro dispuesta a asumir el castigo de su pequeña – desde ahora trabajaras en la casa grande, has demostrado tu lealtad hacia mi hija con creces, felicidades Lucas, ha cumplido excelentemente con su cometido. Desde ahora seras la sirvienta personal de mi hija—

Tanto Emma como Granny se quedaron de piedra ante esta muestra de bondad de parte de la reina Cora. Emma sonrio satisfecha. Al fin volveria a estar con Regina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HOLA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE COMO ESTA QUEDANDO LA HISTORIA. DEBO DECIR QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES EXCLUSIVO PARA VER LA RELACION DE EMMA Y REGINA DESDE PEQUEÑAS, Y SOLO SERA ESTE, EN EL SIGUIENTE DAREMOS UN SALTO EN EL TIEMPO CUANDO YA SON MAS MAYORES Y LOS RECUERDOS DE SU NIÑEZ SE LES PRESENTARAN EN FLASH BACKS O EN MENCIONES.

GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR COMENTAR.


	3. El juramento de Emma

NI ONCE UPON A TIME NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO PERO SI CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUIEN LO ESCRIBE Y PARA QUIEN LO LEE.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El carruaje iba a todo lo que daba, pues Emma swan había dado órdenes exactas al chofer que condujera como si lo persiguiera el diablo. Pero a la rubia sirvienta no se le hacía suficiente, quería llegar ya al palacio. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin ver a su ahora reina?

¿un año?

¿dos?

¿tres?

Emma no se engañaba llevaba la cuenta con demasiada exactitud, pronto se cumplirían seis años desde su partida. La reina Cora antes de fallecer sintió que debía dejar bien protegida a la princesa Regina y le ordeno a Emma irse a estudiar lejos, a un colegio especialmente diseñado para ella, donde le proporcionarían todos los conocimientos, tanto aristocráticos, como políticos para ser sagaz a la hora de algún trato que pudiera perjudicar al reino. Emma también fue entrenada especialmente para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo ante cualquier enemigo, y se le enseño estrategias de lucha y de guerra para cualquier caso que el reino la necesitara, Emma al principio se rehusó pero la reina Cora le revelo que pronto dejaría a su hija desprotegida, y que necesitaba a alguien cuya fidelidad fuer a toda prueba. Para defender a la Reina Regina.

Ante la posibilidad de que algún peligro amenazara a su reina Emma acepto gustosa, le debía demasiado a Regina y su vida le era un precio demasiado bajo para agradecerle el que hubiera salvado su vida.

Emma sabia que sus papas la habían abandonado en un crudo invierno en la calle. El carruaje real pasaba por ahí y Regina de entonces tres años escucho el llanto de una bebe. Obligando a pararlo. Se bajo del carruaje y ahí estaba… una niña abandonada a la intemperie, condenada a morir. Regina ese día le salvo la vida, con su bondad le obsequio un lugar en el castillo, la tomo como su sirvienta más cercana y le ofreció su protección, era hora de saldar las deudas.

Emma desde un principio lo supo, y en ese entrenamiento lo confirmo, su vida era Regina y su bienestar. Las noches largas de desvelo estudiando diferentes idiomas, costumbres, y estrategias de lucha, conocimientos que agudizaban su astucia todas esas noches en vela las aceptaba gustosa y se esforzaba con ahincó pues sabía que esos conocimientos caerían en favor de la reina. El dolor del entrenamiento, las heridas, el sudor y la sangre entremezclados eran pequeños sacrificios que probaban su lealtad hacia su majestad.

Ansiaba entrar al palacio y reencontrarse con Regina, para juramentar ante la reina lo que siempre supo desde pequeña, para hacer formal su juramento aquel dia en el arbol…. Su vida, alma y corazón le pertenecían a la reina. Tan pérdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la ciudad. La ciudad de su niñez, que gratos recuerdos, recordaba cuando ella y Regina corrían para escabullirse de los guardias. Sonrio con melancolía Siempre había sido así, Regina desde pequeña fue caprichosa, y todos sus deseos Emma los cumplía sin medir las consecuencias. Lo que le valían grandes castigos de la reina, alguno que otro azote pues ella asumía toda la culpa, ella nunca permitiría que Regina fuera castigada. Emma siempre protegería a Regina ante todos, aun ante la reina.

Al llegar al palacio anuncio su entrada y nerviosa se introdujo en la corte, una sonrisa asomo por su rostro al ver el rostro de Regina que la miraba incrédula. Quería darle una sorpresa y al parecer lo había logrado, al ver el rostro de la reina de hermosos cabellos negros en completo estupor.

Emma no perdió el tiempo, volvía a estar enfrente de Regina, su rostro había cambiado, ya no era esa adolescente temerosa, ahora era una mujer segura, Y altiva, Emma miro su rostro con cuidado se había puesto mas hermosa, cosa que en su tiempo había creído imposible.

-Regina….— exclamo feliz Emma corriendo a abrazar a la reina…Regina tenía el gesto neutro como si estuviera viendo a una extraña, al verla, una gesto de repulsion comenzó a dibujarse en su cara, y sin pensarlo más, delante de toda la corte, la joven Reina se paro y con su mano le indico a Emma que no se moviera , provocando que Emma la mirara desconcertada

-señorita Swan, sea bienvenida al palacio. –

Emma se quedo parada sin saber que decir ante la frialdad de su majestad, habia pensado que regina estaba igualmente ansiosa por verla, conociéndola sabia que ella habría de soltar algunas lagrimas debido al reencuentro, regina siempre fue una niña muy sensible y llorona. ¿entonces por que esa actitud?

-¿Pero que esa falta de respeto a su reina?—pregunto Regina volviéndose a sentar en su trono. Emma no entendía que estaba pasando –tengo entendido que fue a un entrenamiento, ¿y no le enseñaron a hincarse ante su majestad?—

Emma desconcertada asintió y se coloco enfrente de Regina hincándose.

-perdone su majestad—susurro Emma estupefacta pues Regina nunca le había ordenado que se hincara.

Regina compuso su cara seria, se levanto y con gran ceremonia regreso a su trono.

-¿Qué viene a hacer aquí señorita Swan?—pregunto la reina mirándola desde arriba con una sonrisa despectiva. Emma quito su sonrisa y puso un rostro serio. Agacho la cabeza y con una voz segura hablo.

-he venido a ofrecer mi vida a la reina— Regina se permitió alzar levemente las cejas. Asintió y Emma prosiguió. – ofrezco mi vida a su servicio, mi alma esta a sus pies, y mi corazón la seguirá a cada paso que de usted su majestad, mi cuerpo será escudo de su cuerpo, y mis brazos serán brazos que solo se moverán bajo su completo deseo. Hasta que llegue la muerte—

Regina asintió y acerco su mano hacia Emma quien delicadamente la tomo y deposito un beso en ella. Regina se paro feliz de su trono, a ella no le importaba tanto el mentado juramento. Ella lo único que quería era estrechar a Emma entre sus brazos y no separarse de ella nunca más, no quería que se la volvieran a quitar ya había pasado más de seis años sin verla, pero tenía que guardar las apariencias ante su corte.

-usted a demostrado su lealtad a toda prueba, señorita Swan—dijo Regina parándose del trono y caminando hacia ella, apoyo una mano en el hombro de Emma.—es por eso que la nombro mi mano derecha, usted será la corona mientras este ocupada en otros asuntos, lo que usted diga será una orden para el reino también—

El silencio comenzó a embargar en la corte. Emma se quedo callada sin decir nada pero la drástica decisión que había tomado la reina, la había dejado muda de la sorpresa, en ningún momento pensó en gozar con semejante cargo honorifico bajo sus hombros. Y al parecer nadie de la corte tampoco, por que el consejero real dio un paso hacia adelante para protestar.

-pero su majestad, es demasiado, no cree que podríamos…- Regina levanto la mano y el hombre callo de inmediato. La reina lo miro con desprecio y se acerco a él.

-¿te estás oponiendo a una orden de la reina? – Pregunto en voz alta -¿estas en contra de mis deseos?—

-no majestad, yo nunca haría…-

-entonces, piensas que soy estúpida- el hombre abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miedo. Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. –Crees que tu reina es una estúpida y que no sabe manejar su reino—

-no majestad, primero me corto la cabeza a pensar algo así—

-deberías dejar que yo decida por tu vida, después de todo soy la reina y me debes fidelidad, aunque por tu insolencia te debería de mandar colgar—Regina se volvió a sentar en su trono con rostro calmado. Emma fijo su vista en el hombre que tenía una expresión de autentico terror cosa que la desconcertó. ¿Por qué le temían a Regina?

-no su majestad, piedad—

-tranquilo, me has servido bien. No tengo intenciones de matarte...no todavía. Y en cuando a la señorita Emma quiero que nadie ponga en duda su autoridad nunca más, ¿quedo claro? Si alguien más pone en tela de juicio mi mandato se mandara a asesinar. – Dijo dirigiéndose al general de su ejército, el hombre se planto y saludo con respeto a la reina -¿estamos de acuerdo?—

-totalmente su majestad—

-vamos Emma…acompáñame—ordeno Regina saliendo de la corte, Emma se encamino ante Regina y se vio abrazada fuertemente en el pasillo.

Regina oculto su cara en el hombro de Emma, no quería que la vieran llorar. Estaba bastante emocionada por la llegada de la rubia y se permitió soltar unas lágrimas de alegría. Emma desconcertada escucho los ligeros sollozos de la reina sorprendida, recordó la ultima vez había visto llorar a Regina. La vez que ella se fue. Tomo la cara de la reina y la acaricio suavemente.

¿en realidad Regina llevaba callándose todas esa lagrimas en la corte? ¿Por qué la había tratado asi? Seguramente Regina se mostraba ahora como una reina autoritaria y fría. Era necesario para no demostrar debilidad.

-como ha estado su majestad—pregunto en un susurro justo a lado de su oreja. –me quedaría así durante horas, pero cualquiera de tu corte nos puede ver- Regina asintió y se separo de Emma unos centímetros. La tomo el rostro con firmeza, como reteniéndola para que no se esfumara en sus manos, pero no había necesidad de hacerlo, Emma no se iría nunca más. Ambas sonrieron de alegría.

- me da gusto que estes conmigo— revelo regina caminando, emma la siguió con una sonrisa. Ahí estaba, esa era su reina.

ah Emma…ya que regresas te informo de las novedades, no soy más Regina ni siquiera para ti…ahora me llamaras con el debido respeto ¿quedo claro?—

-si..si majestad—asintió Emma descolocándose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-si se resisten a pagar el tributo exigido no tendre mas opción que romper el acuerdo de paz, ¿ha quedado claro?—

-pero su alteza…el rey Arthur le pide tiempo…la sequia—

-no tengo nada mas que decirle, díganselo a su rey—

Emma se volteo a ver hacia la corte y se fijo en el general y en el consejero que temblaban ante la reina, el baúl de sus recuerdos se abrió y se pudo percatar del por qué le parecían conocidos. El general y el consejero habían servido a la reina Cora en los últimos años de su vida, Emma se había ido del reino cuando apenas tenía quince años , pero le sería imposible olvidar sus rostros. Ellos estaban en la coronación de la Reina Regina cuando cumplía los diecisiete años de edad. Emma se dio cuenta del por qué no los reconocía, sus expresiones sumisas y serviles no encajaban en nada con las de altanería y suficiencia de años atrás.

La reina Cora llevaba unos meses sintiéndose bastante enferma, y ante el peligro inminente de muerte, y evitando así una posible revuelta en su reino, Preparo una ceremonia para la princesa Regina, donde esta seria proclamada reina.

Emma ayudo a preparar a Regina, por el día se preocupaba en arreglar los detalles del pueblo, ver que todo estuviera en orden, limpio y arreglado para la celebración, en la tarde ayudaba a la reina Cora a investigar complots y planes que pudieran interferir en el futuro de la princesa, en las noches ayudaba en las caballerizas a preparar a los caballos, limpiarlos y alimentarlos, mas entrada la noche Emma era de Regina, estuvo con ella ayudándola a planear un discurso adecuado que pondría contentos a la gente del reino, le ayudaba a aprendérselo, y más tarde a perfeccionarlo. Regina podría acudir a alguna institutriz pero ella estaba empeñada en que Emma fuera la que le ayudara a dar el primer paso en su reinado.

-no quiero hacer esto—había dicho Regina una vez dejando de lado el pergamino. Y mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea. Emma se levanto del sofá y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Qué le pasa princesa?—

-me siento asfixiada… esa podría ser la palabra, encerrada en una cajita de cristal –

- usted es la princesa, y pronto será reina…no habrá limites para usted dentro de poco, no hay cajas de cristal que la hagan sentirse asfixiada, usted será libre de hacer lo que le plazca—

consoló Emma aunque sabía que era una soberana mentira piadosa, ella había estado con la princesa desde que tenía uso de razón, de hecho Regina se burlaba de Emma al decirle que la primer palabra de la rubia había sido "Regina" no fue mama, ni nada parecido. Eso se debía a la convivencia que tenían, pues la princesa gustaba de ir a la humilde cuna de la bebe y jugar con ella a escondidas de su madre que si la hubiera visto hubiera mandado azotar a Emma siendo apenas bebe.

Emma recordó los juegos a escondidas, la forma en que Regina se escabullía entre las cocinas para platicar con las sirvientas quien apreciaban mucho a su princesa, las cocineras aceptaban de buen grado que Emma se diera una escapada a jugar con la princesa, ya que sabían lo solitaria que estaba la pequeña de cabellos negros. Emma desde pequeña conoció a dos reginas. La simpática niña que era cuando estaba con ella, una niña que reía sin preocupaciones mientras correteaba junto a Emma por los jardines, y le gustaba planear viajes llenos de grandes y peligrosos desafíos, viajes en los que las dos eran protagonistas, huían del reino en busca de aventuras.

Y estaba la otra, la Regina que estaba al lado de la reina Cora, la Regina que no se le permitía mirar a los empleados a la cara mucho menos dirigirles la palabra, so pena de encender la furia de su madre, la Regina que se atenía a las normas, la que solo se preocupaba por caminar con porte y dignidad. Una Regina sin sentimientos, una Regina que no conocía el amor maternal, una Regina que iba creciendo siendo instruida con la mejor educación a base de profesores frívolos y distantes que no veian mas alla de libros y conocimiento. Una Regina acostumbrada a no darles importancia a sus sentimientos mucho menos a los de los demás. Emma muchas veces se pregunto cuál de las dos era la verdadera, y ahí estaba la respuesta. Esa noche, mientras planeaban su discurso, Regina se mostraba ante ella.

-¡MENTIRA! -Grito desesperada Regina arrugando el pergamino con furia—todo esto es una mentira, Emma ¿no te das cuenta?, soy una pequeña ave que ha pasado mucho tiempo encerrada en una jaula, poco después alguien abre la puerta de su prisión y el ave se dispone a volar pero no puede, ¿no te das cuenta?—Las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en el rostro de la princesa, una tras otra, primero lentas, pues su dueña las estaba conteniendo de salir -¡ soy como un ave que se acaba de dar cuenta que le han amputado las alas!— un sollozo lastimero se apodero de la princesa que ya no pudo contener mas el llanto. - nadie me ayudara, en cuanto esa corona se pose en mi cabeza, nadie estará conmigo—

Emma se acerco a Regina, y la rodeo con sus brazos. Los sollozos de la princesa fueron calmándose poco a poco.

-yo te ayudare, yo estaré contigo—

Regina intento zafarse del abrazo provocando que Emma la estrechara aun mas contra su cuerpo, Regina empujaba los hombros de Emma tratando de quitársela, pero poco a poco sentía que perdía fuerzas y vio a Emma como su tabla de salvación , se aferro a ella como un naufrago.

-no prometas algo que no podrás cumplir Emma—

La rubia acaricio los cabellos de la princesa y sonrió.

-mi vida es estar con usted princesa.—

Regina se separo del cuerpo de Emma pero tomo las manos de su sirvienta entre las suyas, cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa paz que le proporcionaba la rubia después de la tormenta de emociones.

-tengo miedo de convertirme en una reina como mi madre—confeso

-no se preocupe princesa, si eso pasa le jalare las orejas, pero será en privado…El rey Henry es capaz de levantarse de su tumba al saber que le he puesto una mano encima—bromeo Emma y Regina rio.

-continuemos con este discurso—dijo Regina levantando el arrugado papel. –diablos, tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo—

Emma sonrió, la princesa Regina nunca maldecía, se sintió feliz de saber que ese grado de familiaridad que tenia la princesa, solo lo tenía con ella, con nadie más. Ni siquiera con su madre. Eso le decía que Regina también la veía como alguien importante en su vida. Lo mismo que Emma.

Los días pasaron rápidos para Emma pero no por eso fueron menos angustiosos. Era curioso, Emma no se acordaba de nada mas de esos días, solo de su encuentro con la reina Cora días atrás. Al parecer eso había nublado su felicidad.

-te mandare a un internado especialmente creado para ti Emma, allí te instruirán en todo lo necesario— había sentenciado Cora cuando entro a los aposentos de la reina quien le había mandado hablar para hablar con ella en privado.

-¿su majestad?—pregunto descolocada.

-acércate—

Ordeno Cora, Emma se pudo dar cuenta de su aspecto, la reina estaba completamente vencida, no sabía cual era la enfermedad que la aquejaba, solo sabía que la reina se había encerrado en sus habitaciones siendo visitada solo por sus médicos, el consejero real, y sus generales. Emma era la única persona que la visitaba aparte de ellos, ni siquiera Regina lo había hecho en más de medio año. Emma se hinco ante ella y agacho la cabeza, escucho a Cora reír brevemente.

-estas ante una desahuciada querida, no ante la reina—Cora comenzó a toser y Emma vio el blanco pañuelo teñirse de rojo, quiso alejarse de ese lugar de inmediato invadida por la incomodidad—de hecho hace mucho tiempo que deje de ser la reina—

-¿es una orden majestad?—

-claro que es una orden pequeña, por lo tanto no puedes huir del destino que he trazado para ti. Pero más que una orden de una reina esto es el ruego de una madre—Emma frunció el seño, esa mujer nunca había sido una madre para Regina, así que no se tragaba ese cuento chino de la reina.—el reino pasara a manos de Regina en una semana….y mi hija no está preparada—

Emma apretó los puños, claro que Regina estaba preparada para eso, había sido educada durante toda su vida para ese momento, recibiendo una educación exhaustiva, privándola de su niñez, de sus sueños y acatando su destino con humildad. Claro que Regina estaría preparada y seria una Reina excelente para su pueblo, con humanidad y bondad. Muy diferente su madre.

-académicamente es impecable, es una joven justa, y cabal, será una buena mujer y una gran reina….si vive claro—

-no entiendo su majestad—contesto Emma sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

- Regina será blanco de complots, muchos no la creen capacitada para el cargo, puede ocurrir una catástrofe… no sería muy difícil un golpe de estado, o un atentado en contra de mi hija…es por eso que te pido a ti que has demostrado mas lealtad por Regina de la que me tendrás a mí, aceptes irte a prepararte para ser el pilar de Regina—

-no entiendo—

- he dado instrucciones, el reino se mantendrá unos dos año, pero después todo dependerá de Regina, y ahí es cuando tu estarás ahí. Apoyando a la reina. Se te instruirá sobre política, economía, persuasión, lucha, armas… todo para que pongas tus conocimientos al servicio de mi hija—

-la princesa es capaz de hacerlo sin mí—

-uno nunca sabe que puede pasar—Cora se levanto poco a poco de la cama y se acerco a Emma para mirarla a los ojos—deberías dejar esos deseos egoístas de querer quedarte a lado de Regina, lo mejor que puedes hacer es tomar el camino que yo te ofrezco para que Regina sea feliz ¿no es eso lo que quieres?—

¿no es eso lo que quieres?

¿no es eso lo que quieres?

¿no es eso lo que quieres?

Por supuesto que Emma quería la felicidad de la reina por sobre todas las cosas, pero no le creía en nada a Cora. Siempre se mostro como una mujer fría y despiadada. ¿Por qué habría de hacerle caso? Ella se quedaría a lado de su reina. Porque era su deber, y su más grande deseo. Al diablo con la reina Cora y sus estúpidos mandatos.

El día de la coronación llego. El mismo papa oficio la ceremonia para bendecir el reinado de Regina

En cuanto la corona de la reina Cora se poso en la cabeza de Regina, no había vuelta atrás. La nueva reina se camino a paso lento y decidido hacia su trono. Todos, nobles, príncipes, reyes, sirvientes. Agachaban la cabeza y ponían su mano derecha a la altura del corazón en respetuoso saludo.

En cuanto Regina paso enfrente de ella, Emma alzo la vista cosa que estaba prohibida y pudo ver el rostro resignado de Regina, la nueva reina tenía miedo. Eso se notaba a kilómetros de distancia. Regina estaba asustada, triste y desesperada por cargar un peso tan grande como lo era esa corona con tan solo diecisiete años de edad. Fue entonces cuando Emma lo decidió, servirle como mejor pudiera a Regina para aminorar un poco la carga que caía bajo sus hombros.

La fiesta en la noche fue espectacular, no se había escatimado en gastos para celebrar a la nueva monarca. Emma puso atención a todo lo que veía y escuchaba. Dándose cuenta de la bola de buitres que rodeaban a Regina.

Murmuraciones a sus espaldas, inicio de platicas conspirativas, planes de complot, miradas de hastió de parte de los soldados, y burlas susurradas de parte de los miembros del concilio. Todo eso fue blanco la Reina Regina el día de su coronación, solo que la reina temerosa no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero Emma si que lo hizo. Y en ese mismo instante se encamino hacia la habitación de la ex reina Cora, sin tocar a la puerta, sin anunciarse, hizo su aparición en los aposentos gritando que aceptaba su propuesta.

Y al día siguiente Emma fue mandada al internado con el único propósito en mente, de proteger a Regina del mismo diablo de ser necesaria.

-¡emma! …¡emma lo prometiste!—gritaba Regina peleando con un soldado que la retenía por la fuerza, pero Regina se retorcía entre sus brazos intentado llegar al carruaje sin exito. Emma miro a Regina durante unos instantes sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento al ver a su amada Reina suplicar por que se quedara, Emma se subió al carruaje y sin mirar atrás cerró la puerta de este—EMMA QUEDATE CONMIGO…¡EMMA!— pero Emma no lo hizo, y el carruaje comenzó a avanzar, Emma se apretaba los puños y coloco su cabeza entre sus piernas intentando no escuchar las suplicas de Regina.

La nueva reina vio el carruaje marcharse y poco a poco dejo de pelear, Emma se había ido, la había abandonado a su suerte, a pesar de haberlo prometido. No podía confiar en nada ni en nadie de ahora en adelante…estaba sola.

Ella tenía que valerse por sí misma. La furia hizo acto de presencia en todo su ser. Y de un empujón aparto al soldado de ella.

-majestad-

-¿Cómo te atreves a oponerte ante tu reina de esta manera?—pregunto Regina acercándose poco a poco, los otros soldados se acercaron a ella.

-…fue…fueron ordenes de la reina Cora..Majestad—

-La reina Cora no es más reina…ahora la reina soy yo estúpido—gruño Regina—y por tu insolencia hacia tu reina…pagaras caro… MATENLO—ordeno Regina los soldados desconcertados ante la orden no reaccionaron Regina volteo a verlos—MATENLO O CORRERAN SU MISMA SUERTE—los soldados obedecieron al acto y se llevaron al pobre soldado que suplicaba piedad. Regina se dirigió a su palacio totalmente distanciada de la realidad.

-si la gente se va de mi vida o se opone a mis reglas, con la muerte pagaran por su desaire de ahora en adelante…- susurro Regina al sentarse en el trono.

CONTINUARA….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HOLA ñ.ñ

Y AQUÍ ESTA LA RAZON POR LA CUAL REGINA HA CAMBIADO…. AHORA EMMA TENDRA QUE ADAPTARSE A UNA REGINA TOTALMENTE IRRECONOCIBLE :O

SALUDINES : )


	4. La fiesta De la Reina

NI ONCE UPON A TIME NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION Y ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO PARA QUIEN LA ESCRIBE Y PARA QUIEN LO LEE.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma se estaba adaptando a su nueva vida en el castillo, en seis años muchas cosas pueden cambiar, se puede formar una familia, se puede hacer una negocio, puedes reivindicarte, puedes pasar grandes aventuras, conocer un país diferente, Aprender un nuevo idioma, tocar un instrumento, puedes viajar por el mar…puedes arruinar un reino.

Durante muchas noches cuando estaba estudiando, Emma se preguntaba cómo era que el reino se había mantenido en pie con su joven y novata monarca, ¿Cómo había evitado Regina las revueltas, las rebeliones o los golpes de estado que eran casi seguros?... ahora en el palacio, con todos los hechos enfrente de su nariz, tenía la respuesta a esas preguntas… LA TIRANIA.

El reinado de Regina era un yugo peor del que tenia la antigua reina Cora, al principio Emma se negaba a creerlo, quería creer que todo eso se debía a alguna razón, que los impuestos tan elevados se debía a una crisis económica, que lo altos índices de colgados se debía a castigos impartidos a los criminales y violadores, las miradas de miedo y sumisión de los sirvientes podrían ser respeto y amor, pero no, ahí estaban las pruebas frías y contundentes ante Emma ¿Qué le había pasado a Regina en ese lapsus de princesa a reina? ¿Por qué ahora su majestad estaba tan cambiada? Emma no tenía las respuestas a esas preguntas.

-el ultimo viernes de este mes celebraremos un baile—anuncio Regina entusiasmada a su corte.

-pero majestad…el reino atraviesa una grave crisis económica— salto el tesorero del reino enseguida-…la guerra que hemos sostenido con el reino del rey Rumpelstiltskin y la reina Belle nos ha dejado en números rojos, sin mencionar al rey Arturo que ha decidido romper el acuerdo de paz a pagar mas tributo—

Regina siguió jugando aburrida con su pequeño hilo de oro sin prestar mucha atención.

-si ofreciéramos una fiesta el pueblo se empobrecería mas, MUCHA GENTE MORIRIA DE HAMBRE— siguió el consejero. Regina se llevo la mano a los labios en actitud pensativa.

-¿y desde cuando nos importa a nosotros el populacho?—pregunto despectivamente, Emma contuvo el aliento

-mi amada reina, puede que esa gente no sea de importancia pero se podrían amotinar contra la corte- contesto el general.

-podemos proporcionar un tratado de paz con el rey Rumpelstiltskin, después de todo está en la ruina total… si, un cese de hostilidades estaría bien, nunca me intereso el reino de mi querido tío, todo empezó con problemas entre mi madre y el…y si el pueblo se amotina, un baño de sangre aplacara las cosas— dijo moviendo su mano para restarle importancia al asunto, todos en la corte se vieron de soslayo entre ellos, para ver si los demás habian escuchado la misma locura de la monarca, la confusión se veía en todos los rostros de los nobles. La reina se levanto y en el acto todos bajaron la cabeza con respeto, Regina trono los dedos, enseguida se acerco su secretario a tomar nota de la gran "idea" de la reina.

—el baile se celebrara, aquí…en mi palacio, y podemos aprovechar para invitar a los reyes Rumpelstiltskin y Belle, como ofrenda de paz, si, esa fachada calmara al pueblo, quiero que le manden a la emperatriz Mulán un hermoso regalo de mi parte invitándola a asistir…también podemos invitar al Rey David y Al rey Leopold para demostrar que estamos agradecidos con su la "sumisión de sus reinos" ellos no podrán negarse, después de todo están bajo mi poder, y esta reunión entre soberanos podrá ser una fachada de alianza que hará acobardarse al rey Arturo—

Emma sabia de buena fuente que en esos seis años Regina había conquistado el reino del rey Leopold , EL Rey arturo y el Rey David Charmington, pero al llegar a un acuerdo político la reina Regina no había cortado sus cabezas como lo hacía su madre con los reinos conquistados, Regina solo se había limitado a hacerles firmar lealtad hacia ella, quedando los reinos como estados agregados a la nación. Pero independientes en cierta manera. Emma sospechaba que eso era solo una fachada falsa para ocultar quien era la reina de las sombras en los demás reinos.

-sobre todo el rey David, quiero que le manden una carta diciéndole que está obligado a venir, sin excusas ni pretextos y tu…— dijo Regina mirando al general quien se hinco

-su majestad…-

-ten preparadas las tropas por si a la gente se le ocurre hacerme una ofensa, tienen carta libre de matar, no me arruinaran mi fiesta—

-si su majestad—declaro el general, satisfecha Regina salió de la habitación seguida por Emma.

-el rey David ¿eh?— soltó Emma.

- El tiene suficientes problemas ya para atreverse a rechazarme, sabe que con una orden mía su reino estaría hecho pedazos en un día—dijo Regina saliendo a los jardines.

-has alcanzado poder mi reina— Regina rio

- el poder nunca lo ha sido todo Emma, pero…. ah como da tranquilidad— Emma miro la espalda de Regina con tristeza. Miro hacia los jardines, hacia un día precioso.

-me gusta ver que su majestad está feliz, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer para hacerla más feliz de lo que ya es?—Regina volteo con una cálida sonrisa y Emma le correspondió.

-saca a Josephine y Rocinante— Emma asintió encantada. Josephine y Rocinante, los pequeños potros que tenían desde que eran niñas, había sido un regalo de la reina Cora cuando Regina había cumplido Ocho años de edad, pero Regina se negó a montar a Rocinante hasta que Emma tuviera su propio caballo, la reina Cora exasperada por ver como Regina se saltaba las clases de equitación, y se iba a perder el tiempo con Emma en los jardines, en las cocinas o en el pueblo, decidió regalarle a Emma una bonita Yegua que puso por nombre Josephine. Las niñas tomaron clases juntas y enseguida la reina Cora se arrepintió de su decisión al enterarse que Regina y Emma encontraban más fácil huir de los guardias en los pequeños caballos. Solo desistió sacrificar a los animales al ver que Regina era bastante buena para montar, la niña tenia un talento innato para eso, superando a cualquier soldado del reino. Cosa que enorgullecía a la Reina.

Emma llego con los caballos y Regina se acerco a hacerle carantoñas a rocinante. Emma sonrió, Regina volvía a ser la niña que jugaba con ella en ese preciso momento.

-sabias que mi Rocinante ha conquistado a Josephine— revelo Regina subiéndose a su caballo negro

-¿Cómo es eso Josephine?- pregunto Emma a la yegua blanca— tan fácil resultaste—

-que te pasa, mi rocinante le hace un favor a Josephine al estar con ella al ser el caballo de la reina—Regina la miro de arriba abajo—Josephine no es más que el simple caballo de una sirviente—

Emma se quedo callada ante el tono despectivo de Regina y bajo la mirada. La morena quito su mirada despectiva y cambio a una preocupada, se mordió el labio arrepentida.

-lo siento, no ha sido gracioso, disculpa—

-no se preocupe majestad no ha dicho más que la verdad.—

-en serio Emma, olvida lo que dije, rocinante no puede tener mejor pareja que Josephine…es decir, se conocen desde bebes—

-entonces tu y yo vamos a salir también…¡nos conocemos desde bebes!—exclamo Emma bromeando. Regina se adelanto en su caballo y le pego un zape.

-no seas tonta, y alcánzame—

Emma eso intento pero la reina tenia aun talento especial con los caballos, si en algo se caracterizaba la reina Era en ser la mejor jinete del reino. Eso estaba claro.

El día de la fiesta llego y la reina Regina se puso en un plan insoportable, hizo trabajar a todos a marchas forzadas. El ejercito llevaba más de cuatro días sin parar tratando de parar a la gente en seco cuando alguien hablaba mal de su majestad, varios fueron encarcelados y varios más asesinados por traición a la reina. El organizador estaba que se tiraba de los pelos ante los caprichos de Regina que rayaban en la locura, mando pedir flores desde países lejanos, pedir ropas de cama finísimas para sus invitados, sobrios carruajes fueron puestos a disposición de los monarcas que habían confirmado su asistencia, los cuales fueron todos porque nadie tenía intenciones de hacerle un desaire a Regina. Hasta el rey Rumpelstiltskin había aceptado de inmediato la invitación pues sabía que su sobrina era de armas tomar ante un rechazo, incluso decían que era peor que su madre.

Los que llevaron mas la carga fueron los cocineros que no habían dormido en prácticamente toda la semana preparando el banquete para la fiesta, en cuanto los cocineros se ponían a hacer el menú que había elegido, Regina caprichosamente cambiaba de opinión y cambiaba todo el menú cuando estaba listo, Regina decía que no era la excelencia que pedía Y mandaba tirar todo a la basura.

Emma sugirió que podrían suministrar toda esas toneladas de comida a la gente empobrecida pero Regina fue tajante

"no puedo hacerle eso a mi pueblo, como puedes creer que esa gente va a saber valorar un faisán, el caviar, los bocadillos, las aves, los lechones, Emma no puedes darle esa bofetada al pueblo, no, definitivamente se tira"

Al final varios cocineros habían pedido descanso pero la reina se había negado. Muchos habían renunciado ya por las marchas forzadas, Regina se puso furiosa y Emma no quería saber cual sería el destino de esos pobres desgraciados.

La fiesta estaba a punto de celebrarse, los invitados habían llegado y la anfitriona aun no se presentaba. Emma toco la puerta tres veces con suavidad, escucho el "adelante" y se introdujo a ver si Regina necesitaba ayuda con su vestido.

-ah Emma, justo a tiempo ¿Cómo me veo?—Emma se había quedado muda ante el hermoso vestido azul que se ajustaba al cuerpo de Regina acentuando sus curvas, el vestido en vez de verse corriente se veía de infarto, estaba adornado con piedras preciosas que hacían juego con los hermosos pendientes de la reina. Emma no pudo apartar la mirada, el cuerpo de Regina había cambiado..Mucho. un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda- ¿estás bien Emma?—pregunto Regina sacándola de su mundo.

-si, si…todo bien, solo estaba pensando en cómo te queda el vestido, te ves muy…en realidad te ves preciosa-

La cara de asombro de Regina fue suficiente para que Emma se diera cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras, y no solo era el cumplido en sí, desde niñas que Emma no tuteaba a Regina, siempre se dirigía a ella como "su majestad" "princesa" "Mi señora", pero nunca tuteándola. Regina seguía con su cara de asombro como si esta fuera la primera vez que le hubieran dicho esas palabras.

Regina sonrió y pellizco las mejillas de Emma.

-mas de veinte años para que te dieras cuenta Emma, por dios, ¿se puede estar tan ciega?— Regina se volteo a sonreírle a Emma quien se había quedado obnubilada tocándose el rostro, sintiendo su mejilla arder—anda vamos que una fiesta nos espera—

-damas y caballeros….SU MAJESTAD—dijo el presentador inclinándose ante Regina que hizo acto de presencia. Todos habían guardado silencio y La música paro de inmediato y ella volteo a ver a los músicos con desaprobación.

-que continúe la fiesta por favor- dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en el trono. No les tuvieron que decir dos veces y el vals continuo en su esplendor, la gente siguió bailando y platicando. Emma se puso en guardia, desenvainando discretamente su espada al ver acercarse al rey Rumpelstiltskin a Regina, temiendo algún atentado.

-querida, cada días más hermosa me doy cuenta—dijo Rumpel abrazando a su sobrina

-mejor cuénteme algo que no sepa, ¿Cómo le ha ido últimamente?-

-sin contar la guerra estúpida que nuestros reinos han sostenido estos ocho años supongo que bien—Regina soltó una carcajada cínica

-pues supongo que le irá mejor al saber que he decidido posponer las hostilidades ¿se divierte?—

-una fiesta encantadora debo admitir pero no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué tan de repente te decidiste a ser tan pacifica cuando se que sacaste a tu madre lo belicosa—

-digamos que fue un cambio de planes, deje sus ideas de complot para depues, esta noche esta en reino amigo— el rey Rumpelstiltskin alzo la ceja.

-averiguare lo que planeas sobrina con esta "muestra" de paz, tarde o temprano…pero bien dices hoy es para divertirnos—

-naturalmente, ¿te acuerdas de Emma?—

Emma se acerco y se inclino a saludar al rey que dio una cabezada aburrida.

-¿la niña que te servia para tus juegos?—pregunto despectivo. Regina solo alzo la mano para mirarse las uñas despreocupadamente.

-y luego quien quiere paz…-

-perdona, ¿bailas?—

-por el momento no— y la mirada de Regina se dirigió hacia el Rey David, Rumpelstiltskin sonrió.

- veo que ya sabes quién será tu pareja de baile, te deseo suerte querida—soltó el rey y se marcho para seguir platicando con su esposa. Regina se iba a encaminar hacia el rey Charmington cuando el tesorero la interrumpió de su propósito.

-su majestad, su invitación nos honra—dijo el hombre inclinándose respetuosamente.

-me alegra verlo aquí. Peter—contesto Regina con educación.

-permítame presentarle a mi esposa, Rubí— una joven de largo cabello negro y facciones hermosas se acerco con una sonrisa y se inclino ante Regina.

-es un honor conocerla su majestad- dijo rubí con una sonrisa. Regina asintió.

- enhorabuena por su matrimonio, Peter es un buen hombre y un tesorero honrado, no deseo más que dichas para ustedes—contesto Regina. Rubí sonrió.

-y ella es la señorita Swan, naturalmente. Ella es la mano derecha de la reina—

-es un placer—dijo rubí inclinándose. Emma se inclino también.

-el placer es mío—

El silencio se instalo entre ellos, el tesorero llevaba mucho trabajando para la reina y sabía que estaba fastidiada, así que tomo la mano de su esposa y se despidió cortésmente. Regina no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de que la habían dejado sola y se fue directo a saludar al rey David.

-su majestad—soltó con reverencia el rey David al ver a Regina.

-su majestad—imito Regina, David rio. -¿le hace falta algo rey David?—

-es usted muy amable, mi reina. No me falta nada gracias. Es una fiesta hermosa, me honra haber sido invitado. —respondió David.

-y me honra que haya aceptado venir— dijo Regina alzando su copa. David brindo con ella y comenzaron a platicar. Regina llevo la plática de tal modo que David le propuso un baile y la reina encantada había aceptado. Regina parecía estar en una nube, era lo natural ya que ella estaba enamorada del rey David desde que tenía ocho años

Emma miraba con atención a la reina Regina, no la perdía de vista por que tenía que asegurarse que la reina no sufriera ningún accidente o altercado, llevaba más de veinte minutos platicando con el rey David, El rey La saco a bailar y pudo ver la sonrisa de Regina al bailar con el rey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Emma recordó la primera vez que habían conocido las dos al príncipe cuando Regina tenía apenas 8 años David de entonces 15 años había llegado con su padre para hablar con la reina Cora proponiéndole un tratado de paz. Evitando que su reino fuera arrasado por las tropas de la reina. _

_Regina se impresiono al ver al guapo muchacho y enseguida se enamoro de él, Emma se dio cuenta de inmediato y miro al príncipe con odio. Su rencor hacia el príncipe se fue acrecentando cuando Regina dejo de jugar con ella para estar siempre al lado de David todos los días a todas horas. Emma lo habría aceptado y se habría puesto feliz por su princesa, que había encontrado a su príncipe encantador, pero al ver que el príncipe no le hacía mucho caso a Regina y le contestaba mas por obligación que por gusto Emma lo termino de aborrecer. _

_Emma de entre todos esos días recordaba uno muy especial, el día en que el rey y el príncipe David se iban a ir a su reino. La sirvienta al no tener ya a su compañera de juegos se dedicaba a mirar a Regina a lo lejos y cuidarla de cualquier accidente que sufriera, quizá eso se pudiera considerar espionaje pero no era así. Ella quería ver a Regina aunque fuera de lejos. _

_-¿se irá entonces príncipe David?—pregunto Regina con la voz quebrada. –puedo hablar con mi madre, pedirle que se quede un poco mas—_

_-se lo agradezco su majestad, pero en estos momentos quiero estar con mi padre, muchas gracias por la compañía y por su hospitalidad— dijo David _

_-"gracias por su compañía majestad" –imito Emma con desprecio—que bobo—_

_-tiene un jardín precioso, será lo que más extrañare de su reino—opino el joven mirando alrededor. _

_-si tanto le gusta se puede llevar una rosa—Regina se acerco al rosal—puede agarrar la que más le guste príncipe David— _

_-¿en serio?— Regina asintió con una sonrisa, el joven se acerco a una rosa la corto, y aspiro su aroma. Se acerco a la princesa y le acaricio los cabellos negros. _

_- ¿ha escuchado esa leyenda? Un hombre solo debe entregar una rosa solo una vez, para que amor sea duradero y feliz, yo creo firmemente en eso y la única vez que entregue una rosa será exclusivamente para la mujer que amo—_

_Regina asintió con una sonrisa y alargo la mano para tomar la flor pero David se aparto. Emma todavía se preguntaba si ese gesto había sido deliberado o involuntario. Quizá David se había dado cuenta del amor que sentía la pequeña Regina por él. _

_-muchas gracias por la flor princesa, pero ahora debo hacer mi equipaje, le deseo dicha y felicidad—_

_Regina se quedo parada mirando como el príncipe se iba a sus aposentos. La pequeña princesa estuvo triste toda la semana, sentada en el jardín mirando las rosas entre la nostalgia y la furia. Emma no podía soportar ver a la princesa así. Solo por la historia de su príncipe bobo. ¿Pero cómo podría competir con una rosa? Emma tenía pensado adquirir la rosa más hermosa en todo el reino para su princesa. Asi que durante esa semana la pequeña sirvienta se dedico a introducirse en los jardines de los nobles para así encontrar una flor digna de Regina. Pero era muy difícil. ¿Cómo podía conseguir una flor mucho más bella que las que había en el jardín real a disposición de Regina? Inesperadamente cuando la mandaron a darle un recado al sastre real, la encontró…lo que estaba buscando ahí en el suelo, algo digno de Regina. Sonrió ante su buena suerte. Y lo tomo antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. _

_Por su parte la princesa estaba triste por la partida del príncipe David, por el evidente rechazo y porque gracias a que la había ignorado todo este tiempo, Emma parecía no querer dirigirle la palabra, a todas horas salía. Se inventaba recados y se iba al pueblo y quien sabe que estaba haciendo porque Emma no se lo quería contar. Era la primera vez que Emma le ocultaba algo. _

_Salió al jardín y se sentó en la banquita a lado del rosal donde antes había estado con David. Miro las rosas con nostalgia, la historia del príncipe le había parecido hermosa. Si tan solo alguien le diera una rosa solo para ella. y nada más que a ella. ¿existiría esa persona para ella?_

_-toma- una manita pálida interrumpió la visión de Regina y se concentro en la cosa verde que tenía sostenida: un trébol de cuatro hojas. Alzo la vista y se encontró con Emma que le sonreía de oreja a oreja. _

_-Emma pero…- _

_-ya que el príncipe David no fue capaz de darte una rosa roja, yo he buscado por todo el reino y he encontrado algo mejor para ti…toma te lo doy— Regina tomo el trébol entre sus dedos y lo abrazo contra su pecho_

_-creía que jamás me volverías a hablar, que estabas enojada por mi comportamiento. —Emma rio y abrazo a Regina. _

_-yo nunca me enojare contigo..Nunca—_

_-¿vamos a jugar?— propuso Regina_

_-vamos— dijo Emma sonriendo y sintiéndose aliviada de que Regina volviera a sonreír. _

-su majestad ¿me honraría con esta pieza?—pregunto el rey Leopold a Regina cuando acabo la música, Regina lo fulmino con la mirada ¿Qué quería ese viejo chocho?

-estoy bailando con el rey David—dijo mirándolo con furia, el viejo rey se encogió de miedo. David noto la tensión y decidió salir del cuadro.

-su majestad no se preocupe por mí, adelante.—

-pero…-

-como reina uno tiene obligaciones que no puede posponer, bailar con los invitados es una de ellas, adelante—

-Muchas gracias por el baile príncipe David- dijo Regina sonriendo encantada, y tomando la mano del rey leopold con resignación.

El rey David salió a respirar aire fresco a los jardines. Estaba agobiado de fingir agrado hacia la reina Regina. Pero que mas podía hacer, su reino pendía de un hilo. Regina lo tenía sujetado de manos, hacerle un desaire a la reina seria su destrucción total, se sintió completamente perturbado, había visto como lo miraba Regina, y él se veía incapaz de corresponder, se figuraba que pronto tendría que casarse con la reina Regina, a él le hubiese gustado casarse por amor, con una muchacha cálida y gentil no con una tirana y fría reina. Pero como había dicho antes, a veces los reyes tienen obligaciones que deben cumplir por mucho que duela, y la protección de su pueblo valía cualquier sacrificio.

-maldita sea, ouch…¡me dolió!—escucho una queja femenina, entorno los ojos al estar oscuro y vio una muchacha de pelo negro cerca del rosal.

-¿todo bien?—pregunto acercándose a la mujer a ver qué pasaba.

-claro que todo no está bien, solo quiero una maldita rosa roja pero este rosal me ha picado con una de sus espinas—se quejo la muchacha. David se quedo viéndola fijamente. -¿y tu quien eres? '¿trabajas aquí?—

David soltó un suspiro incrédulo.

-soy el rey David muchachita mejor dime quien eres tu—

-mucho cuidado con cómo me habla rey David, estas ante la princesa Snow White así que somos iguales…o casi, cuando el reino pase a mis manos. Solo estas a un nivel por encima de mí—

El rey rio ante la muchacha y negó con la cabeza, vaya que era graciosa.

-¿quieres una rosa? Está bien, te daré una y créeme no lo hago con cualquiera—dijo David sacando su espada y cortando una rosa.—bien aquí tienes—

-gracias—dijo la princesa Snow inclinándose y volviendo a la fiesta.

-¿podrías decirme de que reino eres?—

- de por ahí, no tiene importancia—soltó la muchacha sacándole la lengua.

-sabes que, no importa que no me lo digas…ya te encontrare. —dijo el rey viendo como la muchacha se metía al salón.

Continuara….


	5. La esposa del Tesorero

NI ONCE UPON A TIME ME PERTENECE ESTA HISTORIA ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO Y ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-amor, ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto rubí adentrándose al estudio de Peter que aun no iba a la cama, ya eran las 3 de la mañana y Peter aun no podía irse a dormir. Al encontrarlo con la cabeza entre sus manos y viendo el libro de cuentas en el escritorio se preocupo. Rubí se acerco a poner su mano en la espalda.

-las cosas andan mal, la fiesta de la reina ha dejado en números rojos a todo el reino, ni siquiera nos queda dinero para mantener a flote a la gente, imagínate ahora el palacio—

-¿ya se lo has dicho a la reina Regina—

Peter soltó una risa triste.

-miles de veces, pero no entiende razones, cada vez pide más dinero. Dice que subamos los impuestos pero estos ya están aumentados al noventa por ciento en comparación con el año pasado, he aumentado la cuota que nos pagan los demás reinos pero ni eso va a solucionar la cosas.—

- ¿tan mal esta todo?—

-y se va a poner peor, si los demás reyes se dan cuenta de esta situación atacaran nuestro hogar, no tendrán piedad de nosotros por el yugo que han tenido la reina Cora y la reina Regina sobre los suyos especialmente el rey Rumpelstiltskin no desaprovechara la oportunidad , puedo maquillar la situación unos meses pero esto está a punto de estallarnos en la cara, y la reina no quiere atender a razones—

-habla con la reina—sentencio rubí parándose indignada ante la irresponsabilidad de la reina.—habla con ella y ponle un alto, si no estaremos arruinados todos—

-eso hare mañana, la reina me tendrá que escuchar, si no, condenara a todo el reino—

-todo saldrá bien. La reina tendrá que escucharte, has trabajado sin descanso para ella—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina se encontraba en la mesita de jardín.

-a ver a ver, ha llegado la merienda—dijo una alegre Emma con una bandeja en las manos, llevaba una tetera, tazas, terrones de azúcar, un esponjoso panquecito. Con zarzamoras. La rubia comenzó a servir. Y miro a Regina—se ha estado saltando las comidas no crea que no me he dado cuenta.

- últimamente no me apetecía comer, extrañaba mucho a la vieja Lucas, sus estrictos horarios de comida y sus panquecitos de zarzamora, menos mal que te enseño a hacerlos, hubiera sido un desperdicio que se perdiera la receta—

-Granny siempre me pasaba todas las recetas, ella decía que la mejor forma de cuidar de alguien era haciéndole comida deliciosa— Regina dio un mordisco al pan.

- pues la alumna ha superado a la maestra—dijo cerrando los ojos deleitándose con el sabor

-Granny decía que el mejor ingrediente es el amor, supongo que la quiero mucho más de lo que Granny la quería— Regina dejo el panque en el plato

-¿tu también la extrañas mucho?—

-creo que mas que usted majestad, ella era nuestra nana pero más que eso ella fue mi madre…una de las dos cosas que me arrepiento de haberme ido fue en no ver a Granny en su ultimo día— Emma sintió la mano de Regina sobre la suya, se sintió sobrecogida por el gesto y miro con incredulidad a su reina.

-ella está bien ahora, siempre te tuvo presente como se que tu a ella, estaba feliz por ti, y no creas…el ultimo día también me estuvo molestando con la merienda—dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

-y yo también su majestad estaré molestándola con la merienda así que ¿le gusto el panque que hice?—

-esta delicioso, pero en serio ¿molestaras todos los días? –

-y a todas horas, con el desayuno, el almuerzo, el te las doce, la comida, la merienda y la cena, y también la levantare en la madrugada para un "refrigerio" matutino como lo hacía cuando era niña— Regina soltó una carcajada

-para, me vas a engordar como a un pavo, ¿Cómo podías comer tanto de niña? Mi madre se puso furiosa cuando nos descubrió. Puso candados pero aun así conseguías las llaves cada noche ¿Cómo le hacías?—

-Granny me daba la llave—guiño Emma el ojo y Regina soltó una carcajada, ya se imaginaba que su nana estaba involucrada con Emma.

-y cuéntame que te enseñaban en la escuela de mi madre—

-de todo un poco tenía un maestro que era un demonio…era soldado, imagínate. Y luego te hubiera gustado estar ahí para….—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-su majestad—

-levántate Peter, ¿Qué me tienes que decir?—pregunto Regina mirando con aburrimiento al tesorero y a su esposa que le acompañaba.

-su majestad, esta situación no puede seguir así, los gastos de la corte han aumentado a niveles altísimos, el reino se está desmoronando económicamente.—

-tonterías, solo hace falta aumentar un poco más los impuestos a la gente y con eso se solucionara—

-majestad, no se puede aumentar más—

-entonces has algo que para eso eres el tesorero—

-estaba pensando en reducir los gastos y usar un poco del tesoro de la corona para crear una campaña de cultivo y artesanías para vender al extranjero, eso aumentaría el comercio y…-

-de ninguna manera, aumenta los impuestos, ES UNA ORDEN—bramo Regina. El tesorero resoplo con paciencia.

-ES QUE ESTO NO PUEDE SEGUIR ASI MAJESTAD—grito desesperado. –no se pueden aumentar mas ¿Qué PARTE NO ENTIENDE?... SI SIGUE CON ESTA ACTITUD CAPRICHOSA VA A LLEVAR EL REINO A RUINA—

-MUCHO CUIDADO CON TU FORMA DE HABLARME MALDITO GUSANO—grito Regina parándose de su trono. En actitud sumamente peligrosa. Te puedo acusar de traición. –

-es usted la que está traicionando a su propio reino, dándole la espalda a su gente, renegando de ella, empobreciéndola, viviendo por y para sus lujos…arruinando lo que la reina Cora tardo en construir—

-CALLATE, Y PONTE DE RODILLAS PIDIENDOME PERDON—ordeno la reina bajando los escalones. Emma se acerco a ella para poner una mano en su hombro pero la reina estaba tan furiosa que se la aparto con brusquedad—DE RODILLAS TESORERO— el hombre cerró los ojos derrotado.

-no me puedo poner de rodillas ante usted, pues usted no es digna de ser la reina—

-SUFICIENTE—ladro Regina enloquecida ante la falta de respeto de aquel tesorero mediocre—GUARDIAS, PONGANLO DE RODILLAS ANTE MI—

-no—grito rubí, pero los guardias la apartaron con fuerza, y agarraron a Peter. Uno de ellos le planto un puñetazo en el abdomen que puso al hombre de rodillas en el suelo quejándose por el dolor. La reina se acerco a ella mirándolo altiva.

-La hoguera será tu castigo por este desafío—sentencio la reina—enciérrenlo-

-su majestad por favor no—suplico rubí poniéndose de rodillas agarrando su mano para besarla pero Regina se aparto con asco en su rostro.

-esta es mi decisión final y no te atreverás a cuestionarla.—

-majestad se lo suplico—sollozo rubí pero la reina no entendía razones, lo único que quería ver era a aquel malnacido arder en la hoguera.

-guardias también llévense a est…— Regina estaba harta de las interrupciones de rubí pues bien si no podía vivir sin su marido adorado ella le acompañaría en su destino.

-majestad ya son las tres de la tarde—interrumpió Emma viendo el destino de aquella pobre mujer pender de un hilo, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para distraer a Regina y al parecer surtió efecto por que la reina sonrió angelicalmente y se dirigió a rubí

-ah, pero si es la hora de la merienda—

Así fue como su alteza salió de la corte para encaminarse al jardín entre risas con su sirvienta, todo mientras una destrozada rubí veía como su marido acababa de ser condenado a muerte. Y se daba cuenta de la crueldad de la que Regina era capaz.

-me las pagaras—grito desesperada, Regina volteo a verla, sonrió y se dio media vuelta para tomarse la merienda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rubí se encontraba en el cementerio acababan de enterrar a su marido, se encontraba la solitaria viuda lamentando el destino de su amado, junto a una rosa roja, rubi apretó la flor entre sus manos con rabia mirando la tierra revuelta donde ahora estaba su marido.

Se culpo por muchas cosas, por no haberle dicho todos los días cuanto lo amaba, por haberlo ignorado cuando eran niños, pero sobre todo por haberle dicho que fueran a ver a la reina y plantarle cara. Si ella tenía en parte la culpa de que su marido yaciera dormido eternamente en ese pedacito de tierra.

Pero más que nada culpaba a la reina Regina por su muerte, ya no tenía mas lagrimas que llorar, la tristeza se transformo en odio, odiaba a Regina, la aborrecía con todo su ser…ella era la culpable de la muerte de su marido.

Rubí desenvaino la espada que Peter tenía en su casa por seguridad, rubí nunca supo por que la tenia ya que Peter no era muy bueno con la espada y ella tampoco, de hecho no sabía nada de armas ni de lucha. Pero aun así el coraje y los deseos de venganza la hicieron tomar la espada y jurar ahí ante la tumba de su amado muerto que La reina Regina se las pagaría tarde o temprano.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-ah señorita Emma, es un gusto tenerla por aquí—dijo un anciano del mercado ambulante al que Regina y Emma iban cuando eran niñas, Emma desde que había llegado al palacio había ido allá constantemente.

-¿Cómo ha estado?—pregunto Emma

-pues mas o menos, últimamente nos han cobrado mucho dinero por vender la mercancía, me acuerdo cuando la princesa Regina nos había dado carta libre para vender sin ningún costo, pero ahora mantener un puesto está saliendo bastante caro—

-¿tiene problemas económicos?—

-un poco, pero espero que pronto se resuelva la crisis, estoy seguro que así será, su majestad Regina es generosa y no permitirá que le pase nada al pueblo—

-la crisis es dura, pero en la corte estamos haciendo todo lo posible—mintió Emma sintiéndose mal, pues sabía que en el próximo mes los impuestos aumentarían en todos los sectores—tome – Emma le entrego una monedas de oro al anciano

-no señorita Emma, no soy capaz—

-tómelas vamos, no necesito mi sueldo, en el palacio tengo techo y comida…tómelas, así llegara más holgado al fin de este mes—Emma le tendió la bolsita con monedas esperando ayudar al anciano

-ah me acuerdo cuando la princesa y usted vagaban por ahí… perdí la cuanta de cuantas veces las escondí en mi puesto—rio el viejo. Emma sonrió ante el recuerdo—es natural que la reina Regina no venga mas, está muy ocupada, pero muchos de nosotros la extrañamos, era una niña adorable—

-sigue siendo una mujer adorable… es una reina inteligente y capaz—

-ya lo creo, su majestad Regina es mejor reina de lo que ha sido la reina Cora pero al parecer le han dejado muchos problemas en el reino para que estemos tan mal, yo se que en cuanto se solucione la reina regina gobernara maravillosamente—

Emma iba a contestar otra mentira pero un alboroto la distrajo, a lo lejos veía a los guardias que estaban peleando con una mujer

-espere aquí—dijo y corrió hacia donde estaba la pelea.

-Ríndete mujer—

-jamas…nadie me va a privar de decir la verdad, la verdad que ustedes y yo sabemos…LA VERDAD QUE TODO EL PUEBLO SABE—grito la mujer—LA REINA REGINA ES UNA TIRANA—bramo y todos alrededor comenzaron a gritar de acuerdo.

-repite lo que has dicho infeliz—grito un soldado sacando su espada, pero la mujer estaba preparada y le planto cara. Le dio un certero puñetazo al hombre y la gente comenzó a aplaudir. A ese le siguieron otros dos que cayeron en el piso heridos. Emma se abrió paso entre la gente.

-¡que pasa aquí!—grito Emma y se dio cuenta de quien estaba creando todo ese caos…la esposa del tesorero. –mujer, retráctate de lo que has dicho— ordeno Emma tranquilamente.

-jamás, podrán callar las cosas tu y esta bola de perros pero la verdad seguirá allí – rubí alzo su espada amenazadoramente.

-tu marido sirvió fiel a la reina…. Has lo mismo—

-Y por eso está muerto—rubí enfurecida se lanzo hacia emma que desenvaino su espada rápidamente y le planto cara a la mujer. Emma dio una patada en el costado de la viuda que se toco la zona dolorida. Emma dio una fuerte estocada que mando a volar la espada de rubí bastante lejos. Rubí sintió el frio acero en su garganta.

-te perdono la vida en nombre de la reina, considérate pagada—dijo Emma. La gente comenzó a dispersarse y los guardias se levantaron—vámonos todos, aquí no paso nada—dijo Emma guardando su espada y caminando hacia el otro extremo.

-esto no cubre ni siquiera los intereses—grito rubí a Emma y la rubia sirvienta volteo

-como quieras… si eso quieres te recomiendo mejorar tu técnica de combate y ya nos encontraremos después —Emma se dio la media vuelta y se encamino hacia el palacio con un mal sabor de boca, Regina había sido clara a la hora de decir que cualquiera que creara alboroto fuera asesinado, pero por su parte no podía matar a la mujer…ella ya había perdido demasiado por la culpa de Regina quitarle la vida seria cruel y tirano. Pero ¿no era ese el sello de Regina ahora?

CONTINUARA….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. La Princesa Snow White

NI ONCE UPON A TIME NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO, PERO SI CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUIEN ESCRIBE Y PARA QUIEN LO LEE.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma estaba llenando la cacerola con el té de la tarde, los terrones de azúcar, el postre, y el pequeño jarron con la flor roja para su reina. los últimos dos meses habían sido de extrema monotonía para Emma. Regina últimamente se levantaba a las doce quizá hasta la una de la tarde a pesar de las quejas e intentos de Emma por que madrugara, la reina atendía a la gente en su corte que ya no era tan frecuentada como antes, pues al parecer desde lo que paso con el tesorero sirvió de escarmiento pues nadie se había atrevido a oponerse a la reina.

Ahora nadie, ni político, general, contador o noble se oponía a los deseos de Regina, ni siquiera Emma podía hacer nada por cambiar la actitud de la reina que parecía que su cambio se había acentuado de un tiempo a la fecha.

Las únicas veces que Emma podía decir que Regina volvía a ser la misma era en la hora de la merienda que compartía con Emma. La rubia entusiasmada por darle aunque fuera esas pequeñas alegrías a su majestad se levantaba con entusiasmo para ser ella misma la que preparara las comidas de Regina. No solo eso, ahora su alteza solo parecía querer hablar con Emma y que la rubia fuera la única que la atendiera. En todo, desde ayudarle a vestirse, a enviar sus recados, atenderla en el baño, servir en la cocina, acompañarla a todos lados y a todas horas. Emma se había visto totalmente atareada.

Lo único que pedía Emma para su esfuerzo eran las sonrisas que Regina le obsequiaba a la hora de la merienda.

-¿Qué es esta vez?—pregunto Regina emocionada, siempre procuraba adivinar lo que haría Emma de postre pero siempre se sorprendía ante algo nuevo. Emma nunca repetía un platillo con ella, y era por eso que encontraba eso bastante interesante. – pastel de nueces…ese no lo has hecho y sé que te sale perfecto—

-fallo otra vez su majestad… es pay de queso—dijo Emma revelando la vianda. Regina negó con la cabeza.

-algún día adivinare—

-lo dudo mucho—

-ah no me crees…te voy a sorprender, ¿Qué me das si yo gano la apuesta?—

-si usted ganara la apuesta…déjeme pensar, acudiré con usted a ese viaje a china que me decía desde niña, si usted pierde…me preparara el postre a mi durante una semana.—dijo Emma acomodando todo lo que tenía en la bandeja en la mesita. Regina iba a replicar a eso cuando su embajador la interrumpió.

-su majestad—

-ordene muy claro que no quería que me molestaran—bramo Regina molesta fulminando al hombre.

-lo se majestad, pero me pidió que a cualquier información importante del príncipe David se la comunicara a la menor brevedad—Regina callo durante unos segundos, volteo a ver a Emma que había fruncido el seño

-…bien, habla—

-el rey David piensa comprometerse en matrimonio—

-con quien—pregunto Regina parándose del asiento, Emma se quedo de piedra al ver la reacción peligrosamente tranquila de Regina.

-con la princesa Snow White, lo han anunciado ayer, vine en cuanto me entere—

-¿se trata de un asunto político?—

-no, mi reina el rey David…está… enamorado de la princesa Snow —Emma vio con atención el gesto casi imperceptible de Regina al apretar con fuerza la servilleta.

-bien, bien, puedes retirarte…gracias por la información—

-majestad…-

-¡QUE TE LARGUES!—ladro Regina y el hombre no tardo ni un segundo más en desaparecer pitando de ahí. Regina se aferro a la mesa apretándola con sus manos. Se inclino y comenzó a respirar como si le faltara el aire, poseída por la furia. Emma se acerco a Regina poniendo una mano en su hombro, pero la reina le aventó la vianda que Emma sostenía. Provocando que el té caliente le cayera encima a la sirvienta. Aun así Emma no se aparto de Regina, que comenzó a repartirle puñetazos a diestra y siniestra.

-DEJAME SOLA, DEJAME SOLA….¡DEJAME EN PAZ!—Grito la reina empujando a Emma con todas sus fuerzas y huyendo a su habitación.

Después de recoger los desperfectos del ataque de furia de Regina, (un juego de te, un postre arruinado, y varias quemaduras leves) Emma se dirigió al cuarto de la reina para ver si se encontraba bien, pero no hubo forma de saberlo, porque Regina no le abrió la puerta a pesar de sus suplicas, peticiones y amenazas. Aun así Emma se pasó toda la noche en vela afuera del cuarto para ver si algo le pasaba a Regina, lo único que encontró fue el silencio… Regina estaba completamente callada, y ella llevaba más de 20 años de conocerla por lo que supo que eso nunca era una buena señal.

A la mañana siguiente unos golpecitos despertaron a la rubia.

-Emma por dios, estas helada—exclamo Regina al ver a Emma tumbada en el pasillo afuera de su cuarto, Emma entreabrió los ojos y sintió como algo cálido le caía en su cuerpo, Regina había ido por una cobija y se la había puesto. La reina levanto a su sirvienta y la introdujo a su cuarto. –¿se puede ser más tonta? ¿Por qué te quedaste afuera?— reprocho su alteza.

-quería ver si algo se te ofrecía, pero nunca me abriste.—

-si no te abrí fue porque no se me ofrecía nada, ven, rápido—

- ¿Qué haces?—pregunto Emma tallándose los ojos y bostezando. Regina estaba delante de la chimenea

-prendiendo la chimenea, es obvio, no quiero que te mueras por el frio—

-no exageres—

Regina prendió la chimenea, e hizo que se tumbara en la alfombra.

-pediré que nos traigan un té—

-no se preocupe, así está bien.—dijo Emma tomándola de la mano para que no fuera, Regina se quedo quieta. Emma palmeo la alfombra- ¿Por qué no se sientas?— Regina se sentó y se quedaron un rato en silencio contemplando el fuego.

-Emma…pe…pe….per….-comenzo regina con torpeza, emma also las cejas intentando descifrar el por que el nerviosismo de su reina. -perdóname—

-¿Qué la perdone majestad?- Regina asintió mirando la chimenea.

-no debí reaccionar así, no debí desquitarme contigo— Emma asintió y soltó una risita.

-ni siquiera tiene necesidad de pedir perdón, estuvo olvidado desde que me tiro la vianda—

-anoche estuve pensando….—

Emma se acurruco sobre la manta y acerco sus manos al fuego, la noche que paso afuera de la habitación de la reina la había dejado congelada.

-…nos iremos de inmediato al reino del rey Leopold—

Emma se quedo estática mirando a Regina, otra vez su ceño lleno de odio embargaba a su alteza.

-inventaremos una visita de cortesía, una reunión para reforzar los lazos que establecimos hace años, pero quiero conocer a esa tal Snow White—

-su majestad pero el reino…-

-el reino no me importa en lo absoluto, quiero saber quién es esa desgraciada que ha seducido al rey David, iré a pedir que nos traigan te, y a informar del viaje—

-¡su majestad olvídelo! ¡No vale la pena ir ahí!—suplico Emma que conocía perfectamente lo que era capaz Regina cuando se enfurecía, si quería la reina podría mandar arrasar un país entero. Sin importarle nada ni nadie.

-¿Qué lo olvide? ¿Bueno estas idiota Emma Swan?...no puedo olvidarlo, no cuando está de por medio el hombre que amo—

Emma se mordió la lengua y apretó los puños, no sabía que le dolía mas, si la forma en que la trataba Regina o el fervor que le reservaba al rey David. Cerró los ojos para matar la lágrima que había amenazado con salir.

-tiene razón majestad, discúlpeme. —Emma se levanto y doblo la fina cobija. —iré a preparar todo para el viaje, descuide. Me encargare que se haga de inmediato—

-gracias Emma, ah podrías traerme el almuerzo hasta acá. No quiero bajar…no quiero bajar a no ser que sea para partir—

-si majestad, enseguida- obedeció Emma pasando de la sonrisa sádica que se le había formado a Regina en el rostro.

Emma Swan fue de pequeña una niña parlanchina, juguetona y traviesa, pero esas cualidades insoportables en un niño hiperactivo se compensaban con su gran inteligencia, su amabilidad hacia otras personas, y su bondad infinita que hacía que se preocupara por los demás. Y la receptora de esas infinitas atenciones era la pequeña Regina, ambas constituían un dúo un tanto disparejo, de las dos Emma nunca se enojaba, Emma nunca daba una orden, Emma no alzaba la voz para eso estaba la pequeña princesa. Fue por eso que todos en el palacio se sorprendieron tanto de ver como Emma daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, tanto a sirvientes, como a miembros del consejo, contadores y oficiales del ejército. Todos esos años que Emma no había dado órdenes se habían acumulado, porque la rubia sirvienta lanzaba gritos y amenazas para complacer a su majestad. Fue así como un viaje que hubiera costado un mes de planificación Emma lo resolvió al día siguiente. Regina estaba con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro y palmeaba la espalda de Emma con aprobación.

-¿y cómo lograste que estos gatos cooperaran?—pregunto Regina señalando a todos los miembros de la corte, y en voz muy alta para que la escucharan.

-la educación que me dieron fue de utilidad supongo—

-supongo que sí— su alteza torció la boca molesta ante la frialdad de emma.

-su carruaje majestad— dijo el chico de los establos, Emma abrió la puerta del coche y tendió la mano a Regina.

-¿ya avisaste al rey leopold que iremos a verlo?—

-si majestad, el mensaje llegara unas horas antes de que lleguemos nosotras—

-perfecto, el efecto sorpresa, vaya que si fue útil esos seis años de estudio—sonrió complacida—ahora vamos a ver de que está hecha esa tal Snow White—escupió con desprecio.

Emma se preguntaba quién demonios era la princesa Snow, estaba segura de que había ido a la fiesta que ofreció la reina meses atrás, pero no lograba identificarla, si por lo menos tuviera una imagen de ella sería más fácil preguntarse que había visto el rey David en ella que no viera en la reina Regina. Para Emma su reina era un ángel bajado del cielo, una belleza despampanante acompañada de una inteligencia sin igual, Regina era una reina reacia, que inspiraba respeto, Emma conocía bien a la mujer de pelo negro que estaba sentada junto a ella y sabia del gran corazón que tenia. De lo fácil que era hacerse adicta a su sonrisa despreocupada. De lo divertida y bondadosa que llegaba a ser. Emma no comprendía que podía tener la princesa Snow que fuera único.

-¿Emma?—

-mmm…¿Qué pasa?—

-eso pregunto, te has quedado callada durante una hora… ¿todo bien?— pregunto Regina poniendo su mano en la frente de Emma mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-solo, estaba pensando—

-fiebre no es….¿quieres que nos regresemos?, podemos decirle al chofer que de la vuelta y…-

-no, su majestad. Me costó mucho este viaje y ahora no se va arrepentir—

-pero…-

-nada de "peros" no he dormido en toda la noche por planearlo todo. Para que al final diga que no…solo estaba…pensando—

- ¿y qué pensabas?—

-es u majestad—rio Emma.

-¿un secreto? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué no me has contado?—

-ya lo dije, un pequeño secretito—Regina frunció el seño visiblemente molesta.

-¿has conocido a alguien?- pregunto en tono neutro, Emma se alegro por la evidente preocupación de la reina. Así que decidió seguir el juego

-mmm ¿puede?—

-ah…- titubeo – y… ¿Quién es?- la reina miro por la ventana del carruaje disimulando Su coraje viendo el paisaje.

-Jimmy el cocinero- Emma se rio de la cara de espanto de la reina, Jimmy el cocinero era un hombre cincuentón de grandísimas proporciones tanto de altura como de anchura, tenía un bigote de morsa ridículo y la cara idéntica a una foca. Sin mencionar que todo en el apestaba a sudor y grasa.

-no seas así, Emma…anda, cuéntamelo…como amiga—pidió Regina con tono que dejaba claro que era de todo menos de amiga, Emma se mordió la lengua ante la vista de una Regina molesta, suspirando como un toro enojado—necesito saber quién es para ver si te conviene, sabes que necesitas mi aprobación para tu matrimonio—

- no, no necesitare nada, porque me fugare con el en cuanto regresemos del viaje—

-como quieras—dijo Regina parándose y sentándose en frente de Emma. La rubia sonrió y se acerco a hacerle cosquillas a la reina para que quitara esa cara de amargura. –quítate Emma, te lo digo en serio—dijo con las carcajadas brotando de su ser.

-no hasta que se ría- Emma se acerco y abrazo a la reina- ¿Cómo cree que voy a estar pensando en otra persona cuando la tengo a usted?— Emma le alboroto los cabellos a Regina quien el rostro de Emma con sus manos.

-Algun día encontraras a una persona que te haga feliz Emma—su alteza comenzó a delinear los rasgos del rostro de Emma viéndola con cuidado—pero mientras llega tu eres mía ¿de acuerdo?—

-nada me haría más feliz que estar con usted por siempre majestad— Regina miro a Emma a los ojos buscando saber si decía la verdad, la reina sonrió y de pronto Emma se vio atacada por las cosquillas que le provocaba Regina.

-no espera, no para…. No Regina— gimoteaba Emma entre risas. Pero la reina no tenia piedad y aumento su presión en el vientre de Emma.

Por su parte el chofer se preguntaba una y otra vez que estaban haciendo la reina y su sirvienta adentro que el carro se movía demasiado, y se escuchaban los gimoteos de la sirvienta Emma. Y las risas de las dos mujeres, el chofer se persigno y comenzó a silbar una canción para distraerse de sus oscuros pensamientos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡¿esta mujer está loca?!—Pregunto el consejero del rey leopold-¡¿Cómo piensa que la vamos a alojar después de todo lo que le ha hecho a nuestro reino?!—exclamo furioso. El rey leopold guardo silencio.

- la reina Regina nos ha degradado como pueblo, la belleza y el esplendor de nuestro reino se ha visto eclipsada por el yugo cruel de esa tirana. ¡y ahora quiere venir a regodearse y demostrar superioridad! ¡NO PODEMOS PERMITIRLO!—exclamo el capitán de las fuerzas armadas del reino del rey leopold.

-no—dijo el rey leopold alzando la mano—la reina Regina se ha mostrado generosa al perdonarme la vida a mí y a su hija, su madre no hubiera dudado en decapitarme, nuestro reino debe estar agradecido con ella.—

-pero su majestad, ella no ha mostrado generosidad, cada vez aumenta más la cuota que nos cobra, sin mencionar que la mayoría de nuestra producción va a caer en manos de la reina y no en el comercio… nos está asfixiando— opino el tesorero.

-propongo que la matemos, no viene con mucha guardia real, es nuestra oportunidad de librarnos de ella—exclamo el capitán

-no, no quiero ninguna guerra, no le daré esa desgracia a mi pueblo…será mejor ver que quiere su majestad Regina—

-pero mi rey—el rey leopold se levanto dispuesto a callar a su corte.

-la reina Regina nos ha venido ahorcando, pero a pesar de todo nos ha permitido vivir en paz y armonía. Podemos sacar ventaja de estas vacaciones, si desposo a la reina nuestros problemas se acabaran—

-¿su majestad usted cree que…?—

-¿y por qué no? Desde hace un tiempo he estado contemplando casarme, que la reina Regina se encuentre aquí me ofrece conquistarla, y si eso no funciona ofrecerle un jugoso trato. –

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-vaya, el reino de Leopold no es para nada pobre…esta hermoso este lugar—exclamo Emma, mirando por la ventana del carruaje, Regina separo la vista del libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

-si, mi madre me dijo que era muy rico—dijo con tono aburrido.

-rico…estos viven en gran lujo…no se compara a nuestro reino claro, ¿Quién podría igualar a una reina que tiene bajo su mando ocho reinos?—pregunto Emma extasiada—pero mire esto, ¿Cómo logro conquistar este lugar?—

-no has sido la única que estudio estrategias de guerra Emma, y en lo que a mí respecta yo solo vengo con un firme propósito—

-y si la princesa Snow y el rey David se casan majestad—pregunto Emma.

-pues es muy fácil Emma…este reino ya no será tan bonito después de lo que mis ejércitos le hagan—

-pero majestad— Regina alzo la mano callando a Emma.

-dejando de lado mi interés por el rey David, no puedo permitir que dos reinos que están bajo mi poder se unan en matrimonio, unidos serian una gran molestia para mí y mis fuerzas… se podrían alzar en mi contra—

Emma entendió el punto de la reina Regina

-ya veo, está usted aquí para llegar a un acuerdo político—

-no—

-¿no?- Regina cerró el libro

-ese es mi pretexto para acercarme a la princesa, necesito conocerla para ver que tan peligrosa es—

-dicen los rumores que es muy bella—

-puede ser—dijo Regina—si ese matrimonio se lleva a cabo tendremos que recurrir al plan b—

-¿el plan b?—

-envenenaremos la comida del rey Leopold y la princesa…nosotros tambien tendremos que envenenarnos para que no sospechen de nosotras—

-¡¿majestad?!—

-será en dosis pequeñas, no moriremos, será una lástima, el rey leopold es un rey bastante estúpido será una pena perderlo como aliado—

Regina continuo con su lectura mientras Emma no podía apartar la mirada de ella, entre el terror, el desconcierto y la decepción hacia su reina.

Continuara….


End file.
